<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons Worth Learning by Utopian_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024208">Lessons Worth Learning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel'>Utopian_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lessons Worth Learning AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, class salt, most of the ships are platonic until the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You put Lila in the hospital. Time to return the favor." </p><p>In which the class takes it too far and do something they end up regretting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurore Beauréal &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lessons Worth Learning AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheung started her day off like any other day in her life: running as fast as she can to school to avoid being late.</p>
<p>In all honesty, she really should've stayed home. Especially if she knew what was waiting for her in the classroom. Marinette made it to school a mere two minutes before the bell. She walked into the classroom to meet the fiery glares of all her friends.</p>
<p>"Sorry I'm late, I overslept again and-" A simple slap to the face cut her off. Marinette's eyes widened at Alya as her hand instinctively went to where the journalist had slapped her.</p>
<p>"What the heck is wrong with you?!" She roared.</p>
<p>"I just overslept. I'll promise I'll be here earlier tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Not that, moron, " Kim added, "we're talking about what you did to Lila." Great. Just what she needed to deal with on her already chaotic morning. Marinette glanced around the classroom to see the Liar absent.</p>
<p>"She isn't even here. How could I have done anything if she wasn't here?"</p>
<p>"She isn't here because she's at the hospital," Adrien interjected, "because you put her there." Marinette paled at the accusation. Sure, Lila's lies were irritating but they were never this severe.</p>
<p>"I didn't even know she was in the hospital until you said it. That's if she's even at the hospital."</p>
<p>"Dude, totally not cool." Nino glared at her.</p>
<p>"Guys, maybe we should hear her out before jumping to conclusions, " Nathaniel added but was ultimately ignored. Good to know someone has my back, She thought as she smiled at the red-haired artist.</p>
<p>"I say we teach her a lesson, " Kim declared, "it is a school after all."</p>
<p>"Depending on what lesson you plan on teaching, your success rate ranges from 23-35% if it's an academic lesson, " Max calculated, "If you were referring to the expression of 'teaching one a lesson, ' then your success rates range from 76-93%"</p>
<p>"Guys, Im telling you, I didn't do anything!" But the class would not have it. They began to crowd around her. Thankfully, Marinette made it to the door in record time.</p>
<p>Marinette found herself running as fast as possible for the second time this morning, brushing past two different bluenettes. One with a sword and one with a guitar.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>The class had agreed that dealing with this problem once and for all was much more important than anything Madame Bustier could teach them. So they split up to search for the resident class bully.</p>
<p>Alya, Nino, and Adrien had gone together and checked Marinette's house. Rose, Juleka, and Mylene had gone to the park. But the entire class converged on where Kim, Max, and Alix were. They had found her near Andre's ice cream cart.</p>
<p>"Meet us by the docks." Alix said into the phone.</p>
<p>"Kim let go of me!" Marinette struggled against the grip of the swimmer.</p>
<p>"Not gonna happen. You put our friend in the hospital!" Alix sneered at the bluenette.</p>
<p>"I'm telling you, she's lying!"</p>
<p>"If she's lying, then where is she?" Max interjected. Marinette didn't reply. She wouldn't have been able to anyways as Alix punched her square in the face. By then, the rest of the class had arrived.</p>
<p>"You put Lila in the hospital. Time to return the favor."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka Couffaine knew something was up the moment Juleka scowled at the mention of Marinette's name. He didn't find out until much later what was going on. And it hadn't even been from Juleka; a friend of hers named Nathaniel had told him at a class party they had hosted.</p><p>Juleka begged him not to get involved as it would only make her more of an outcast. She had said it would die down.</p><p>Marinette running for her life while three of her classmates stalked her did not look like 'dying down.'</p><p>That's how Luka found himself biking in the direction the bluenette went off in.</p><p>"Luka!" The guitarist turned to see Kagami run towards him.</p><p>"We need to go to the docks now!" She demanded, "one of her imbecilic classmates was asking if I'd seen her. When I had asked why they told me they intend on teaching her a lesson she won't forget!" The guitarist paled at Kagami's revelation.</p><p>"Hop on."</p><p>-----</p><p>Everything hurt. She had tried fighting back at first, but there were just too many of them. <i>Some Ladybug I am</i>, Marinette chastised herself. Alya's blows especially hurt as they were filled with pain, and the most betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>She could hear Nathaniel trying to get them all away from her, but she knew there was no stopping them.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, stop it," she croaked out weakly. However, the class did not listen.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you stop when Lila begged you to?" Sabrina sneered. After Chloe had gone with her mother to New York, the poor girl had no one to turn to. It was only natural that she ended up getting overly attached to Lila.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't...do...anything, " Marinette rasped out. Some ribs were definitely broken.</p><p> </p><p>"WOULD YOU STOP LYING ALREADY?!” Alya roared. Despite all the pain Marinette was in, she glared at the journalist.</p><p> </p><p>"Im. not." Enraged even further, Alya hauled Marinette to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Alya stop it already!" Nathaniel yelled at her. Alix held him back from interfering. With Kim's assistance, she held Marinette above the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Admit you're lying or I'll drop you in." Marinette stared at her bruised and broken reflection. She could see Alya's smug expression from behind her and just for a moment, it looked exactly like Lilas.</p><p> </p><p>"Im not lying." she panted. She could've been hallucinating, but Marinette saw the black dots clouding her vision.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd admit if I were you, Mari. That way this can all stop and we can start rebuilding our friendship, " Adrien stated.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Kim gulped as he felt the metallic sword being pressed against the back of his neck. "Now leave Marinette alone." Kagami glared at Alya and Kim. Luka was blocking their only path out. A knowing look passed between the two classmates.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you insist." Alya nodded at Kim, who released his grip on the bluenette, sending her right into the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka was in the water faster than anyone could comprehend.</p><p>Alya saw her chance of escape and began to make a run for it. Kagami muttered a curse under her breath and lowered her sword from Kim's neck.</p><p>"If any of you move, I will not hesitate to track you down and end you," she threatened before pursuing Alya.</p><p>Nathaniel managed to break free of Alix's grasp and had rushed to the edge of the docks.</p><p>"Guys, we should go, " Max suggested, "it's very likely we can be charged for this." Many people paled at the realization. However, Nathaniel was the first to speak up.</p><p>"You guys just beat someone up and watched as Alya and Kim drowned her and now you're just gonna go as if nothing happened?!" He growled, "what the heck is wrong with all of you people?!"</p><p>
  <b>Somewhere else...</b>
</p><p><i>"The anger this artist holds for his classmates is unlike any I've ever seen before. The way it's mixed with fear and anxiety for his friends, perfect for my little Akuma. Fly away my Little Akuma, and give this artist a new vision!"</i><br/>
---------</p><p>
  <i>"Oh Adrien, you absolute angel!" Adrien smirked from behind Amelie. He knew he was innocent, but there was no use telling her that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Why can't you be more like Adrien?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You need to calm down. This temper of yours is getting out of control."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I understand that your father's passing is taking a toll on you, but that gives you no right to fight someone like that! Even if they were bullying you!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm sending you to Paris to live with your cousin Adrien until you can learn how to behave."</i>
</p><p>There were a lot of things Paris had in comparison to his old home. The Eiffel Tower, the Lourve, Andre's ice cream (not that he'd admit his fondness of the cart). Heck, Paris had their own superheroes.</p><p>But just like his own home, Paris was home to many ignorant, manipulatable idiots.</p><p>Just like the pack of students ganging up on a girl. He was impressed to see her fight back despite how horribly outnumbered she was. He would have to find out more about this girl. Felix was even more surprised to see his "angelic" cousin, Adrien, partake in this girls beating and eventual drowning.</p><p>Thankfully, he recorded the whole thing.</p><p><i>Fools,</i> Felix smirked from the top of the bridge, <i>you've signed your death warrant, Adrien.</i><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you all so much for all the support and kudos!! Hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how many twists and turns she made, Alya could not seem to get Kagami off her tail. She had to admit: She was fast. But how fast Kagami was didn't matter. It was over for Alya the moment the journalist collided with someone else, sending them both to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Watch where you're going next time," he glared at Alya as he brushed himself off. Kagami had caught up and pointed the tip of her fencing blade at Alya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, Adrien?! Don't just stand there, Help me!" The journalist pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's get one thing straight: I am <b>not</b> Adrien," Felix gripped Alya's wrist, "and want my help from what exactly?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She wants you to protect her from me," Kagami narrowed her eyes at both of them, "However, that's without you knowing why I'm pursuing her." Alya scrambled behind Felix in fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would it be because of what her and her friends did to that girl down there?" He gestured to where Nathaniel was helping Luka pull Marinette out of the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You saw that?!" Alya nearly yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please, I wouldn't have been surprised if the ice cream man saw it," Felix answered dismissively, "do what you wish with her." He shoved Alya towards Kagami, "but once your friend is safe, I wish to talk to you and those two boys."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very well," Kagami agreed, "I thank you for your help." Felix nodded in response and began to walk away. "One moment." Felix looked at her with confusion. "You wished to speak with us later, but how do I contact you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, here." Felix handed her a small slip of paper that had his number on it. "Tell your friend that I wish the best for her." Kagami nodded and began to drag Alya back to the docks, with the latter muttering a small prayer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>"Is it working?" Nathaniel asked. The class was paralyzed with fear; all of them having the same thought: <i>We just killed someone.</i><br/>
Luka began applying CPR, hoping that he wasn't too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nathaniel, call an ambulance, " he said between breaths, "and Im not really sure if it's working." The artist quickly got on the phone and contacted the authorities. Almost immediately after hanging up, he heard the voice in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>"Hello again, Evillustrator. I'm returning your powers to you so you can avenge your fallen friend. However, this power does come with a price: Lady-"</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>
  <i>"What?"</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I- said- No!" Nathaniel grunted. "One of my best friends is in danger. Revenge can wait and I won't get help from you to do it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>"How very noble of you. But my power will always be here should you need it."</i> The Akuma left Nathaniel's bracelet and flew off. The artist quickly made his way back to where Luka was now holding a barely conscious Marinette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh thank God, she's alive," he sighed in relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, " Luka exhaled, "she is."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The ambulance is on its way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope the police come with them." Luka and Nathaniel turned to see Kagami shove Alya in front of her, sending her, once again, to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't shove Alya like that!" Nino barked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped at the DJ before joining Luka and Nathaniel. "Mari? How do feel?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hurts," she murmured. The bluenette was fighting to stay conscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't close your eyes just yet," Luka told her softly. "Help is coming."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keep her talking, " Kagami ordered. The two bluenettes continued having one of the weirdest conversations Nathaniel has ever heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The artist turned towards his classmates to see their shocked expressions when he noticed something was off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's Adrien?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im on Tumblr @enchanted-nerd so feel free to drop by with any questions or if you just want to chat :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The EMTs arrived faster than anyone had anticipated. And much to Kagami's pleasure, a couple of police officers had escorted the ambulance too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since he had been here for the entirety of the issue, Nathaniel stepped forward to answer any questions the officers had. Most of the class bolted the moment the cops arrived. But at this point, it didn't matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class was already screwed.</p>
<p>ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ</p>
<p><i>I can't be caught here! Otherwise, I won't be able to leave the house again!</i> Adrien thought as he ran through the streets of Paris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kid, that was a jerk move on your part," Plagg criticized him. "Letting your class take the fall without you-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It'll be okay, I saw them all run off the moment the cops arrived." Adrien answered his Kwami dismissively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yeah, like that's gonna stop them. We both know Kagami, Nathaniel, and that blue haired guy won't stop there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This might be a bad idea but maybe we can talk to Marinette about it once she recovers?" Plagg was so done with his owners crap. However, the Kwami of destruction couldn't tell him that as someone approached his owner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi, Adrien!" Lila greeted cheerfully. Adrien's eyes widened before settling into a glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you were in the hospital."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was. The doctors just released me today. You can't see my cast?" She gestured to where her arm was poorly wrapped in bandages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lila, when are you going to stop lying?" He sighed disappointedly. Lila dropped the cheery veneer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When you realize that you can do so much better than those classmates of yours. Especially Marinette."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know what the class just did because of your lies?" Adrien was close to exploding, "They beat her up and nearly drowned her!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"More power to them," Lila shrugged, "and if you had a problem with what they did, then why didn't you stop them?" Adrien glared at Lila but said nothing. "You have no right to be getting mad at me when you're just as guilty as they are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not true!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"With all that fame and power at your fingertips, yet you continue to sit by quietly. You even ran away," Lila let out a small laugh. "There's a reason you're a model and not a superhero; you're too much of a coward to stand up to me."</p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Marinette was en route to the hospital, Kagami and Nathaniel decided to alert Marinette's parents of the situation (Luka had gone with her.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing Marinette's flaw of putting others above herself, the pair of them knew that Monsieur Dupain and Madame Cheung have no idea what's been going on with their daughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Therefore, neither one of them knew how to tell them this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, they know you better than they do me, perhaps they won't be as harsh," Kagami suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Monsieur Dupain will literally chase me out with a rolling pin," Nathaniel deadpanned. "Maybe the hospital called them, so we don't have to tell them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Most likely, but they would want to know how she ended up there." Nathaniel sighed and reluctantly went into the bakery. Kagami walked in after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bonjuor, Nathaniel!" Monsieur Dupain greeted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello," he answered curtly. The artist glanced at Kagami. She let out a reluctant sigh before approaching the baker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Monsieur, have you been told what happened to Marinette?" The baker looked at Kagami with confusion before Madame Cheung burst out of the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Close up shop, Marinette's in the hospital," she informed him. Monsieur Dupain dropped his rolling pin in shock. He looked back at Kagami and Nathaniel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you two know what happened?" They nodded cautiously. Madame Cheung helped her husband close up the bakery. Once they were done, Monsieur Dupain led the two teens to the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were you two involved?" Mrs. Cheung asked immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We didn't do anything to her," Nathaniel answered, "They wouldn't have stopped if Kagami and Luka didn't show up." The bakers nodded in gratitude to Kagami, who turned red from embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's they?" Monsieur Dupain questioned. Nathaniel couldn't bring himself to speak under the bakers stone cold glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The rest of her classmates," Kagami answered, "They've been bullying her for the last year and a half."</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Felix managed to make it home before Adrien (much to his relief). However, he ended up meeting face to face with his dear Uncle Gabriel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bonjuor," Felix greeted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I understand your mother sent you here in hopes that Adrien will be a good influence on you," Gabriel began, "With that being said, you are not to interfere with his schedule. The only time you'll be able to talk to him is while you both are at school and at meal times. One step out of place and I will be alerting your mother. Do you understand?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette opened her eyes to a bright, white, light. <i>Am I dying?</i> She thought. The beep from the heart monitor answered her question. That's a no.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to sit up; just for her chest to flare up in pain, causing her to gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette?" The bluenette turned to see Luka standing by the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," she croaked weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're awake, you had me scared for a second," Luka sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed. "How do you feel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like I got hit by a bus," she joked, "Was I out long?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just a few hours. On the bright side, you managed to scare Kagami," He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh God, she's so gonna kill me." Luka let out a small laugh as Marinette buried her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, she'll just get even with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly." By then, the both of them were laughing. But Marinette's laughter eventually turned to her wincing in pain. Luka stared at her worriedly. "I'm okay, looks like I can't laugh as much right now," She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to kill the mood but, what do you remember?" Marinette stiffened at the question. The fear was ever so evident in her eyes. "You don't have to answer right now if you don't want to."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I need to get this off my chest," she answered him shakily. "They were mad at me because of Lila. They told me I put her in the hospital and they wanted to do the same to me. After that, it was a lot of pain, and I faintly heard Kagami at one point. From there, it's a blank."</p><p> </p><p>"Has this happened before? Them ganging up on you?" Marinette shook her head weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"Not like this. They never hurt me like that before." Before Luka could ask how else they had hurt her, a nurse walked in.</p><p> </p><p>"Bonjour Miss Dupain-Cheng, how do you feel?"</p><p> </p><p>"A bit better than before."</p><p> </p><p>"That's good. Your parents are on their way. Once they're here, I'll give you the prognosis." Marinette paled at the mention of her parents. How was she gonna explain this? Sure the bruises from being pushed around could be pinned on her normal clumsiness. But there's no way they're gonna buy that now. Her thoughts were cut off by Luka's phone ringing. He glared at the contact ID before letting it go to voicemail. Then she remembered her own phone and her bag...Tikki!<br/>
The nurse left shortly after helping Marinette sit up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Luka, I know this should be the last thing on my mind, but have you seen my bag?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Not sure how, but it stayed on you the when you- the whole time. Talk about good luck," he handed Marinette the bag, and was relieved to find Tikki still inside, albeit a bit cold. The rest of her belongings were slightly damp.</p><p> </p><p>"Did they push me in the water?" She asked quietly. Luka solemnly nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."</p><p> </p><p>"Its not your fault. Plus you saved me in the end so if anything, I should be thanking you."</p><p> </p><p>"How did you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Your hair is still wet."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Forgot about that." Marinette let out a small chuckle when he shook his head, sending water everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here," she scooted over and let Luka cuddle her.</p><p>----</p><p>It took a lot for Sabine to get mad. Someone robs her of her wallet? That's fine, she'll just cancel the cards. Purposely dump the powdered sugar from their plate to the floor? It's okay, she'll mop it up.</p><p> </p><p>But you mess with her daughter? you best believe she's coming after you; and she's bringing the devil himself with her. Tom had went to get the car out of the garage while she sat with the two teenagers.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to do something about this. I refuse to let those children anywhere near her," Sabine was pacing the entirety of the living room. "And their teacher just lets this all slide?" Kagami turned to Nathaniel for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Since Marinette's the class representative, Mme. Bustier expects her to be the bigger person in these kind of situations," he answered nervously. The artist was so thankful Sabine wasn't mad at him. She's scary when she's angry.</p><p> </p><p>"And the principal? Surely Marinette would talk to him about this?"</p><p> </p><p>"She did, she tried to switch classes, but the principal denied the request; saying a class rep need to stay with her class."</p><p> </p><p>"I recall her telling me about this," Kagami continued, "She tried to drop the position, but her classmates called her selfish and insensitive. She got threatened to stay in the position." Sabine narrowed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What did they say exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alya has some secret on her. They've been holding it against her for a while now. She threatened to spill the secret and ruin her career if she drops the position," Nathaniel explained. The pieces slowly came together in Sabine's head.</p><p> </p><p>"I know the secret. And it makes sense that Alya does too seeing as she was Marinette's partner. She probably didn't tell you two in fear of someone overhearing," Sabine informed the two teenagers. "However, it's not my secret to tell. It's up to Marinette if she wants to tell you. And don't you dare pressure her into it or else I will hurt you So bad that an akuma will look like child's play. Understood?"</p><p> </p><p>"Crystal." A car horn beeped from outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Sabine was smiling like nothing happened. "Now come on. Tom's waiting for us." Sabine walked out of the room. Nathaniel was about to follow her when he was stopped by Kagami.</p><p> </p><p>"After we leave the hospital, remind me to tell you and Luka my idea on how to get revenge on those idiots." The smile on Kagami's face was unnerving.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, okay," he answered, his voice cracking in the process.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on Tumblr @enchanted-nerd.           (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the support!! I never expected so many people to read this story (≧▽≦)</p><p>Btw, I'm also on Tumblr @enchanted-nerd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning the next day when Luka, Kagami, and Nathaniel left the hospital. Thankfully, Marinette had no major injuries asides from a couple broken ribs so she would be able to return home by the end of the week.</p><p> </p><p>Since the bakery was closed for right now, the three of them headed to another Cafe for breakfast. Kagami had not taken her eyes off her phone since they had left the hospital, much to the boys confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything alright, Kagami?" Nathaniel eventually asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, was just answering a message from someone I met yesterday," she explained, "Oh, I haven't told you two yet, have I?”</p><p> </p><p>"Told us what exactly?" Luka tilted his head in confusion. Kagami then explained what had happened with her while she was pursuing Alya.</p><p> </p><p>"He asked if it was alright that he joined us for breakfast. I haven't answered that message yet as I wished to tell you two about him first."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure we can trust him?" Nathaniel asked hesitantly, "It could just be Adrien, but acting a bit different." Both bluenettes pondered this.</p><p> </p><p>"We won't know unless we meet him," Luka eventually spoke up. "If it does turn out to be Adrien..."</p><p> </p><p>"We leave right then and there," Kagami finished.</p><p>------</p><p>Felix smirked at the response and rushed to get ready before Adrien could come talk to him. He had almost made it out the door when he heard the voice of Gabriel's assistant beckoning him forth.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Agreste wishes to speak with you," she informed him. Natalie led Felix to Gabriel's study, where both he and Adrien were waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Uncle."</p><p> </p><p>"Yesterday evening, I got a call from school saying you did not attend your classes, Adrien." Adrien glanced at the floor to avoid his father's cold glare. "I hope you were not the one to come up with such an immature idea, Felix. I did warn you what would happen if your bad behavior influenced my son." It took all the patience Felix had to not snap at his uncle's accusation.</p><p> </p><p>"No, sir. I didn't even see Adrien until yesterday evening." Gabriel's eyes bore into Felix's, trying to see if the boy was lying. When he found nothing, his attention shifted to Adrien.</p><p> </p><p>"Where were you?"</p><p> </p><p>"My classmates and I decided to get together and make something to show our appreciation to our teacher as it is staff appreciation week," he explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well, Adrien," Gabriel answered, "Next time, alert Natalie where you are. You're both dismissed." Adrien and Felix both exited the room.</p><p> </p><p>"You lied to him," Felix stated once they were far enough from the study.</p><p> </p><p>"So what if I did? He's doesn't really care where I am as long as I'm not bothering him," Adrien rolled his eyes, "You coming to school today?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't meet with the principal until this afternoon. Right now, I'm going to explore the city a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"You've gotten better at lying, Felix. But I won't bug you about where you're headed as long as you don't tell father on me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like he'd believe me," he faked a smile to his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>"Well obviously." The car horn beeped, telling Adrien to hurry up. "Catch you later, cousin!" Adrien ran to his ride. Felix waved at him until he was out of sight. The only thing that kept Felix from losing his temper was that his plan was about to be set in motion.</p><p>------</p><p>"You guys, you didn't have to go through all that trouble for me," Lila gushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we did, girl!" Alya reassured her, "Marinette is a bully."</p><p> </p><p>"And bullies need to be put in their places," Nino finished. Rose nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"You're our friend, we stick up for eachother. Right Jules?" She turned to where Juleka was sitting. That's when she saw something was off with her best friend. "Something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," she lied. Another words, she isn't comfortable with saying it in public.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to go with me to get breakfast?" Juleka nodded and followed Rose out of the classroom. "So what's bothering you?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's Luka. He didn't come home last night," she explained, "the last time I saw him was when he went after Marinette yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>"Luka is a strong person; he can handle anything Marinette throws at him," Rose reassured her best friend, "Plus with the way we left her, I don't think she can do anything to him."</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't want him getting hurt, especially since he really likes her."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Juleka," Rose hugged her, "You're such a caring sister." Their tender moment was interrupted by Adrien walking into the building.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, ladies," he greeted.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Adrien,” Rose smiled. Juleka waved at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"Has class started?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet." Adrien let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"And here I was thinking I was late. You two coming?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah." Rose and Juleka followed Adrien up to the classroom. When they got there, Mme. Bustier was already at the front of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Bonjour students," she greeted politely, "As you can tell, Marinette will not be joining us for the remainder of the week." A lot of the class were silently cheering at the news. At least Lila had been lucky enough to be out of the hospital in a couple days. Now that bully Marinette was stuck there for the rest of the week. "Now let's get started-" before Mme. Bustier could begin her lesson, someone knocked on the door. Everyone was surprised to see a police officer walk into the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning officer, is there something I can do for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Madmoiselle, I need to talk to Alya Cesarie and Lila Rossi." The students in question paled when they heard their names. Lila strode to the front of the classroom with utmost confidence. Alya, on the other hand, was the epitome of nervousness when she walked towards the officer.</p><p> </p><p>"If you two could follow me," the officer left the room. Before Alya could follow him, Lila grabbed her by the arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, just smile and nod," she whispered to the journalist, "I'll do the talking." Alya nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." The two girls walked out of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"There was an incident at the docks yesterday, and from witness reports, you two were involved." Alya was about to answer when Lila stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, I have no idea what you're referring to," Lila answered politely, "I just came from the hospital. Alya here was with me." Alya nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"So neither one of you were at the docks?"</p><p> </p><p>"No sir."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," the officer said hesitantly, "do either one of you know a girl name Marinette Dupain-Cheung?" Lila and Alya had to hide their distaste.</p><p> </p><p>"She's a girl in our class," Alya spoke up nervously, "She doesn't have many friends."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Lila added, "she probably made this incident up to get out of school or to gain pity."</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting. Well that'll be all for now," he made his way to the stairs before turning to the two girls once again, "Don't leave town in case we have more questions."</p><p> </p><p>"Very well," Lila agreed, "Au Revoir!" Once the officer was out of earshot, Lila smirked at Alya. "Now, who told the police what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was probably Nathaniel."</p><p> </p><p>"Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"The red head who sits next to Marinette," Alya explained, "He isn't here today though."</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine. Asides from Marinette, does he have any close friends?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's Marc. He's in Mme. Mendeleiev's class. But what does he have to-" Alya caught on to her best friend's idea. "Lila you're so smart! How do you always know what to do?"</p><p> </p><p>Lila smirked. "Let's just say I've had practice in these kind of situations."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of your comments mean the world to me!!! tysm!! </p><p>Also a slight tw for suicide. (Relax no one in the chapter is dead, it's just mentioned)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I apologise for my tardiness, I got held up at home," Felix relented to Kagami, Nathaniel and Luka upon sitting with the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright," Kagami answered, "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to is about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Also, um, who are you?" Nathaniel asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Felix Graham de Vanily. I asked to talk to you as we have a similar goal."</p><p> </p><p>"And what would that be?" Luka questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"We both are after the same class. Although for different reasons," Felix pulled out his phone. "I have something that would be of high interest to the three of you." Luka and Kagami's eyes widened at the sight of the video. Nathaniel was disgusted at having to watch Marinette get beaten again.</p><p> </p><p>"Just from this video, the people in question can be charged with assault, harassment, conspiring murder and those two can be charged with attempted manslaughter," he continued, pointing at Alya and Kim.</p><p> </p><p>"This is amazing!" Luka exclaimed. Kagami narrowed her eyes at the blonde-haired boy in the video.</p><p> </p><p>"We won't be able to charge them all," Kagami pointed out, "Adrien can easily buy out the prosecutor. His father would do everything in his power to keep Adrien from facing charges; otherwise the media would have a field day."</p><p> </p><p>"I will deal with Adrien personally,"  Felix answered. </p><p> </p><p>"I was gonna bring that up," Nathaniel spoke up, "How do we know you're not Adrien and you're just trying to get out of this mess?" If looks could kill, Nathaniel would be dead ten times over from the glare Felix was giving him. However, it disappeared just as quickly as it came.</p><p> </p><p>"A fair question, erhm..." Felix faltered, "what's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nathaniel."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Nathaniel, you do raise a fair point." He took his phone back and slid to a selfie Adrien had him take the night that he had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"Adrien is my cousin from my mother's side. I used to live in London but some <i>circumstances</i> caused me to come here for the time being."</p><p> </p><p>"That explains the accent," Nathaniel muttered. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys look so alike," Luka pointed out, "You guys could switch places and nobody would notice." Kagami perked up at Luka's observation.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you wish to deal with Adrien personally?" She hypothesized, "so he can't pin this back on you?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's part of it," Felix answered, "It's also to clear my name." A waitress came by with some coffee and muffins.</p><p> </p><p>"Adrien's swapped places with you before hasn't he?" Luka reached for one of the muffins, "He let you take the fall for what he's done."</p><p> </p><p>"Precisely," Felix grinned, "Now, we have the video, but how did this all start?" Luka and Kagami turned to Nathaniel, who had the full extent of the story.</p><p> </p><p>"It started with a girl named Lila."</p><p>------</p><p>Lila walked into art club that afternoon. There wasn't many people in the room; Alix was spray painting, Nino was working on a remix, and Rose was writing lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>"Bonjour!" The art teacher greeted her. Lila smiled in response.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking for Marc Anciel. Is he here?" The art teacher nodded and gestured to the back of the room, where a blue haired boy was hunched over a comic book. "Merci!" She walked over to the boy and removed the headphones that were blasting music.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry. Were you calling me?" He asked sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, can we talk outside?" Marc nodded, completely unaware of what's about to happen. Once the door to the art room was closed, the smile on Lila's face disappeared. She nodded at Alya, who stood in front of the door, blocking his exit. Lila shoved Marc to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Nathaniel's boyfriend right?" She asked him. Marc turned red at the question.</p><p> </p><p>"We like eachother, but not like tha-"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever. Point is, you two are close right?" Marc nodded nervously. Lila grabbed him by the front of his hoodie, "Well, your friend messed with the wrong class.  We'd tell him ourselves but we both know he wouldn't listen to us; so maybe he'll heed my warning if it comes from the mouth of his boyfriend. I want you to tell him that if he even opens his mouth about his class again, I will ruin his life. I will make it so nobody ever loves him, he will have no one left." She threw him back to the ground once again. Hearing Lila say all this about his best friend sparked something inside of Marc.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare do anything to him!" He barked at her. Lila and Alya were taken aback by the writer's sudden outburst. Marc stood up, his emerald eyes glaring at Lila's grassy green ones. "I've seen what you did to him and Marinette. Even if you turn the whole school against them, I will always be by their side. I'm not going to let you make it worse for them!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?" She stepped forward, "And how are you, the shy little comic book writer, going to stop me?" Lila pinned him to the wall. Alya was internally grateful that Nino's music was so loud that nobody in the art room could hear the commotion they're causing outside. "I have this entire school wrapped around my fingers. If you want to join the group of pariahs, then be my guest. But know that you'll suffer dearly for it." Lila and Alya exchanged glances. Alya nodded and disappeared into the art room. A minute later, she exited with his and Nathaniel's latest work.</p><p> </p><p>"Give that back!" Marc reached for the comic book, just for Alya to hold it slightly out of his reach.</p><p>  </p><p>"Tell Nathaniel what we told you," the journalist commanded. "You shouldn't have to suffer for your friends actions."</p><p>  </p><p>"Why would I tell him something like that? If anything, I should tell the SRO you're threatening and harassing people!" Lila snickered at Marc's answer.</p><p>  </p><p>"And what proof do you have? For all they know, you could be making all this up to get attention."</p><p>  </p><p>"Well for starters, everyone already knows that I'm too asocial to seek attention," he turned towards Alya, "Now give me back my comic." </p><p>  </p><p>"You know, Alya," Lila began, "this reminds me of a similar situation in my old school." The journalist looked at Lila in confusion as she continued, "Some other nobody tried to stand up to me, she was just as shy and introverted as you were, Marc." She grabbed the writer by the chin--not hard enough to hurt but to get him to look at her. "Do you know what happened to her?"  the flicker of hurt must have shown, because she leaned closer, her grip tightening on his jaw, "She's no longer amongst the living." She dropped her grip on Marc, who scrambled away from her, his eyes wide with fear. <i>Where was a teacher when you need one?!</i> </p><p>  </p><p>"Lila," Alya trembled slightly, "You didn't kill her did you?" Lila looked at the both of them before bursting out with laughter.  </p><p>  </p><p>"Oh my god, the look on your faces-- both of you!" she wheezed. Once she calmed down, Lila turned towards the journalist, "To answer your question, Alya, no I did not kill her.  She took care of that much herself." </p><p>  </p><p>"What is wrong with you?!" Marc seethed. He was shaking and terrified out of his mind, but he wasn't going to let Lila know that, "You hurt a girl to the point where she committed suicide?! And you're proud of it?!"</p><p>  </p><p>"Yeah, Lila, that's actually pretty horrible," Alya agreed.</p><p>  </p><p>"I'll admit, it hurt me when they announced her death but we're getting off point. Tell Nathaniel what we told you."</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then clearly you don't value this book of yours very much." She nodded at Alya, who tore a page out of the book.</p><p> </p><p>"We just need you to pass on a message that's all," Lila said innocently.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean a threat," Marc retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I suppose that's true," Lila fake pouted, "We could always post that one story you wrote all over the school. You know the very first-"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't even have that story," he cut her off, "I got rid of it months ago!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Lila smirked as she pulled out a familiar brown journal. Marc paled at the sight of it; but he wasn't about to let these bullies see him crumble.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you even get that?" </p><p> </p><p>"I have my ways."</p><p> </p><p>"Would 'your ways' be breaking into my house?"</p><p> </p><p> "Tomatoe, tomato," Lila answered dismissively. Alya stared at the Italian girl incredulously. Taking advantage of her distractedness, Marc lunged for the comics, only for Lila to kick him back to the ground. <i> Thats gonna leave a mark,</i> he winced.</p><p> </p><p>"If you keep tearing that book, then the only message that I'll pass along will be to the principal and the SRO for destruction of private property," he changed the subject. He had to get that book.</p><p> </p><p>"Weren't you just getting at Lila for threatening you?" Alya snapped at the writer.</p><p> </p><p>"To quote one of my favorite books," he glared at Lila, "what I said wasn't a threat; it was a promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, you think you're intimidating me?" Lila cooed, "Rip it up Alya. He isn't gonna listen. Looks like we'll have to tell Nathaniel ourselves. And expect to see this all over school tomorrow," she triumphantly waved the journal around.</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea, Lila." She began to tear up the comic book, "Well, Marc? You can have what's left of you say where Nathaniel is."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if I knew where he is, what makes you think I'd tell you?" Marc was glaring at the both of them now. (he was trying not to get angry. Last thing he needed was to be akumatized).</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well, your loss," Alya threw the book (or what was left of it) over the railing.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Marc ran towards the staircase, only to get "mysteriously" tripped, sending him tumbling down the stairs. He brushed himself off, ignoring the shrill laughter coming from above. It was only when he began walking, did he realize his ankle was in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh God," he breathed. Slow and steady, the comic book artist made his way to the remains of his comic. However, while he made his way there, someone barrelled into him. It was Aurore.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Marc immediately asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good." Marc found the remains of his book nearby. He picked up the shreds of paper  with shaky hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Are <i>you</i> okay?" She questioned upon taking a closer look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh -yeah," he stammered, "Im good. I'm- if you'll excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" She said hesitantly. Marc pretty much limped out of the school building; he didn't want anyone to see the tears threatening to spill. Aurore watched him limp out of the building, worry slowly filling the weather girl. However, knowing Marc, there's no way she could get through to him. But she knew someone who could. Before she knew it, Aurore pulled out her phone and sent the text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Something's wrong with Marc.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Marc Protection Squad rise up!! :) And Alya is starting to develop a braincell! I realized that she might be WAY too ooc. She would have at least caught onto something like that.</p><p>See you all next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up: Principal Damocles is also an idiot here :) And Mama Bear Sabine appeared!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So this Lila girl is the cause of all this?" Felix asked once Nathaniel had concluded his story. Kagami was gripping the edge of the table so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Luka was visibly fuming; but trying his best to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. She caused all of it," Nathaniel answered, "Before her, we were all friends."</p><p> </p><p>"From what you've told me, I would be glad she came along," Felix admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to be rude, but why?" Luka asked. "I'd have left the school if I were in Marinette's shoes."</p><p> </p><p>"Her presence revealed the true colors of everyone else. At least this girl knows who she can truly trust now."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose that's true," Kagami agreed. "Now, what's the plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Someone needs to keep an eye on that class. Most likely, they know what they did was wrong and will go to extreme lengths to cover this up."</p><p> </p><p>"But no way Monsieur Dupain and Madame Cheng will let that happen," Nathaniel piped up, "They were pretty livid when they heard what happened to Marinette."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but they don't know who exactly they're dealing with," Felix added, "Lila and Adrien are very manipulative. Think Chloe but on a much more dangerous level."</p><p> </p><p>"I can keep an eye on the class," Nathaniel volunteered, "I am in the class after all."</p><p> </p><p>"But don't they hate you?" Luka asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Only because I'm friends with Marinette. She isn't gonna be there for the week so I don't think they'll do anything to me." However just as he finished his statement, his phone went off. His eyes widened at the text.</p><p> </p><p>"Something wrong?" Kagami questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to get to school," Nathaniel quickly got up and began to make his way out of the cafe, but was stopped by Felix.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm headed there to enroll, want a ride?"</p><p>-----</p><p>After parting ways with Kagami and Luka, Nathaniel and Felix made their way into the school.</p><p> </p><p>"Principals office is upstairs to your right," Nathaniel told Felix. The blonde boy nodded and headed upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"I WON'T STAND SUCH NEGLIGENCE TO MY DAUGHTER!" A feminine voice roared from inside the office.</p><p> </p><p>"Ma'am, please lower your voice," another voice spoke calmly, "there are classes in session." Curiosity getting the best of him, Felix peered into the principal's office. Inside was a man with a stocky build, gray hair, and yellow eyes. He was addressing a short Asian woman with short blue hair and green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Why even go through with lessons when these students cannot seem to learn the most basic lesson of all?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ma'am do you even have proof any of this happened?" The principal asked her, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"You think I'd be sick enough to lie about my daughter being in the hospital because she was attacked?!" The principal sighed exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean this in the nicest possible way, but perhaps Miss Dupain-Cheng could have made up this tale to cover for an extreme case of clumsiness." Felix's eyes widened at the principal's suggestion. <i>Great, even the school is run by an idiot,</i> he internally groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"My daughter is not a liar," she said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"With all due respect, Madame, your daughter has been known to lie in the past to get out of helping classmates or her duties as class representative."</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette tried to quit that position a long time ago and you would not let her. Her classmates idea of help is her doing free commissions for them whenever they want it. She shouldn't have to be forced to help a room full of freeloaders and attempted murderers!"</p><p> </p><p>"I would appreciate it if you did not refer to the students of my school as murderers when they have not done anything wrong." Felix shrunk back in fear as the lady's eyes blazed with anger.. <i>She could give Hawkmoth a run for his money</i>  The woman was visibly shaking at this point.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm clearly wasting my time here." The woman made her way to the door. "This won't be the last you hear from me." The principal merely nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Au Revoir, Madame."</p><p>----</p><p>Luka and Kagami decided to visit Marinette one last time before heading home. She was drawing in her sketchpad when they entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys!" She smiled, "Guess what! They're gonna release me on Friday!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's good," Kagami smiled, "Maybe we can all do something together to celebrate." Marinette nodded eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we can even bring Marc and Aurore along too," Luka suggested. Despite not attending the same school, the guitarist was friends with a majority of the students (that weren't in Marinette's class) at Francis Dunpoint.</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea," Marinette agreed. The bedridden bluenette peered into the hallway nearby and thankfully found no one there. "Can one of you close the door? There's something I need to tell you." Kagami moved to close the door as Luka sat in one of the chairs nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"Would this perhaps be referring to the 'secret' your mother mentioned?" Kagami guessed.</p><p> </p><p>"What secret?" Luka tilted his head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, she told me you knew I had a secret. And it's kind of a big one as if it gets out, my life will be over."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why risk telling us?" Marinette smiled at the guitarist.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I trust you guys. And I'll need your help." Marinette reached for her bag and opened it. "You can come out now Tikki." The red Kwami flew out of the bag and hovered nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"No way..." Luka gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Luka, Kagami, this is Tikki. The Ladybug Kwami."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello! I've heard so much about you guys!" The Kwami greeted.</p><p> </p><p>"You're Ladybug?" Kagami, who had been unnervingly silent, finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm Ladybug."</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette needs your help," Tikki began, "She's stuck here for three days and is gonna be healing for longer than that."</p><p> </p><p>"Paris will be without its protector for three days," Luka realized.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep!" Tikki agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know it's a lot to ask of you two but I didn't know who else could do this," Marinette smiled, "Tikki has the snake miraculous with her, Luka. I need the two of you to watch Paris until I'm released."</p><p> </p><p>"But you only have the snake miraculous," Kagami pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay; you'll be using mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow this is blowing up fast! Thank you all so much! </p><p>And now... one of my favorite chapters to write! Hope you all enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel bounded to where Aurore was waiting in the courtyard for him.<i> Please let him be okay,</i> The artist prayed, <i>Please.</i></p><p> </p><p>“Took you long enough,” she playfully scolded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?” He asked worriedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Marc went towards the park. He wasn't in very good shape when I saw him.” Nathaniel’s eyes widened in fear for his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he told her before taking off towards the park.<i> I swear if they hurt him too-</i> Nathaniel mentally scolded himself. <i>That kind of mentality is just what Hawkmoth is waiting for. Marc will be okay he told himself, I hope. </i></p><p> </p><p>“Marc!” The redhead hollered upon entering the park, “Where are you?” When he received no response, Nathaniel pulled out his phone and called the writer. Despite not getting an answer, the familiar ringtone could be heard just faintly enough to give him a direction to head in. </p><p> </p><p>He found Marc under a tree, shreds of paper clutched tightly in his hands, and his head buried in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry,” he said, not meeting Nathaniel's eyes, “I couldn't stop them. I really did try but they still did it.” </p><p> </p><p>“What did they do?” Marc let go of his hands to reveal the torn up drawings. </p><p> </p><p>“They were after you for some reason,” he explained, “They wanted me to pass along their little threat. When I refused to help them, they tore up the comics and scattered it in the courtyard.” </p><p> </p><p>“Damn it,” Nathaniel mumbled soft enough so Marc couldn't hear. He sat down next to the writer. “I'm sorry you got pulled into this mess.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was bound to happen eventually. I'm sorry I couldn't save the comics.” Nathaniel picked up one of the scraps of their comic.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about them; we can always redraw and rewrite,” he smiled at the writer, “We’re the ultimate duo; drawing and writing. So what if they tore this comic up, we’ll just have to make one even better than that one.” Marc couldn't help but smile at his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he croaked out, “even better than before.” Nathaniel got up and put his hand out to help Marc up. The writer stood up; trying (and failing) not to wince from the added pressure on his ankle. That was the moment the artist noticed the small bruises scattered across Marc’s arms; and how he was favoring one foot over the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Marc? Did they do anything else?” </p><p> </p><p>“...” </p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me anything, you know.” Marc let out a small sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn't want to worry you with my issues when you got your own to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay, Marc, we can handle both of our issues together instead of being our own gigantic messes.” Marc let out a small chuckle before facing Nathaniel.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. They might have tripped me when I went after the comics. From the top of the stairs.” </p><p> </p><p>“Holy-” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm not done yet. This is not what they did, but what they have,” he spoke quicker and quicker as he went on, “they found the book. The first one. If they go through with their threat and post that, my career is gonna be over before it even started!” Nathaniel embraced Marc in a hug as the dam burst and he let it all out. </p><p> </p><p><i>They're getting out of hand,</i> Nathaniel thought angrily. <i> First Mari, now Marc. How many people are they gonna hurt before they realize their actions have consequences?! </i></p><p> </p><p><i>“I did say my power will be waiting for you. Are you finally willing to embrace your vengeful desires and gain the power to stop this chaos once and for all?” </i><br/>
------</p><p><i>It's as if nothing happened</i> she internalized, <i>she's acting perfectly normal, like she didn't just reveal she caused a suicide. Maybe I should do the same, otherwise, she might turn her methods on me, Maybe I should talk to her about her "methods," and help her develop new, less deadlier ones.</i> Alya and Lila walked into the lunchroom, the latter spinning yet another story about Jagged Stone’s cat. </p><p> </p><p>“The poor thing is sick, so I'm headed there after school to look after the cat while Jagged is performing tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>“You're so considerate, Lila,” the journalist praised her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well the show must go on, you know,” she smiled. “Anyways, I better get going. Don't want to keep my Adrien waiting. Plus your boyfriend looks like he wants to talk.” Lila motioned to where Nino was sitting, his face scrunched up in thought. </p><p> </p><p>“You're probably right.” The two girls parted ways. Alya sat down next to Nino, startling him from his thoughts. “Everything okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah,” he answered hesitantly, “Can we talk? Like in private?” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sure.” The couple exited the cafeteria and went into the vacant library. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to Marc?” Nino blurted out the second the door was closed. </p><p> </p><p>“Marc? That's what's bugging you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me, dude. Please.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will,” she answered him, “but first tell me why you want to know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, he never came back. And Aurore came in with a lot of questions,” he explained, “I've never seen her so angry man. Kinda spooked me.” </p><p> </p><p>“What did you tell her?” Alya asked worriedly. </p><p> </p><p>“I told her you two just wanted to talk. Because that is what you dudes did, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, not exactly…” The journalist told her boyfriend the full extent of her and Lila’s conversation with Marc. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I understand getting at Marinette; she's a jerk. But Marc had literally nothing to do with this.” </p><p> </p><p>“He had a lot to do with it,” she countered, “We needed to cover our tracks from yesterday and since Nathaniel wasn't here, we talked with him instead.” </p><p> </p><p>“By creating more tracks?” Nino felt the anger slowly rise in him, but he knew getting angry would get him nowhere. “Alya people saw him limping out of the building. If that gets traced back to you, you could get expelled. Heck, you could even get charged with assault.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, we both know Marc is much too shy to admit he’s hurt,” she answered dismissively, “much less go to the police.” </p><p> </p><p>“But Aurore isn't,” He glared at Alya, “are you gonna bully her into silence too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't get why this matters so much to you,” then an idea sprouted in the journalist’s head. “You don't like Aurore do you?” </p><p> </p><p>“That's what you concluded from what I told you?” He barked at her. Nino took a deep breath before continuing, “Alya, you're a superheroine. You told me yourself that you trained with Ladybug before. Imagine if she found out you're bullying people!” </p><p> </p><p>“You have no right to lecture me when you're just as bad as-” Alya’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh my god.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? Realized your mistakes?” He crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“How could I forget something that big?” she mumbled, “I'm so stupid. So freaking stupid.” The journalist was pacing at this point. </p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong?” Nino grabbed her wrist, “What did you forget?” Alya looked up at her boyfriend with rueful eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Marinette <i>is</i> Ladybug,” she spoke in the smallest voice possible. The DJ released Alya’s wrist and just stared at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me I heard that wrong. Tell me you didn't just say that Marinette is-” Alya clamped her hand over Nino’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“You can't just go around saying that.” </p><p> </p><p>“HOW DO YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!” He exploded, not even caring how Alya flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“I always associated them as two separate people okay?!” She yelled back, “she didn't know that I knew who she was until recently. That was the last time I trained with her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Does anyone else know about this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just the two of us.” </p><p> </p><p>“I've been dating an idiot this whole time,” Nino mumbled, steadying himself with the table, “I can't believe this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don't call me an idiot! You were just as oblivious as I was!” </p><p> </p><p>“I would not have forgotten something that big,” he glowered. “Look, just don't bug anyone else. That includes Marinette.”</p><p> </p><p>“But she's a liar!” Alya roared. </p><p> </p><p>“She lied to protect her secret! If I had known this from the start, I would have stood right alongside her and Nathaniel!” Alya glared at Nino. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't act like you're the victim, Nino. She already hates you anyways.” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm not being a victim. It's called regret, something that you should learn.” Nino tilted his hat to cover his eyes, hiding the forming tears. “And trust me, first thing I'm doing when she gets back is apologizing. Even if she hates me for the rest of my damn life, at least she’ll know I regret my actions.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fat load of good that’ll do you,” she scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>“It's a start. And it's more than the rest of you all will do.” Nino made his way towards the door. “One more thing; we’re done. I'm not gonna date someone who sees no wrong in hurting people.</p><p> </p><p>“Nino wait!”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, Alya.” The DJ exited the room, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. Alya went numb. She didn't even feel herself walk into the restroom. She didn't feel the metal from the stall’s lock. The only thing she felt was the sobs wracking her body. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for her, Hawkmoth had already released his one Akuma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nino and Alya both requested to switch seats immediately after lunch ended. Mme Bustier allowed it, placing Nino back next to Adrien and Alya in Chloe's old spot. Lila sat in the row behind Adrien, now all by herself.</p><p> </p><p> "Okay class," Mme Bustier addressed the class "I would like you all to meet our newest student, Felix!" Felix stepped forwards from behind the teacher.</p><p> </p><p> "A pleasure to meet you all," he stated politely. </p><p> </p><p>"You can go sit next to Lila," the girl in question waved eagerly at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"Just my luck," he muttered before sitting next to her. </p><p> </p><p>“You're Adrien’s cousin right? The one from London?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, what about it?” He answered, barely paying any attention. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I've been to London before,” she smiled at him, “why, I even had tea with the Queen while I was there.” Felix perked up at the mention of the Queen. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Lila’s been all over the world,” Adrien spoke up, reminding Felix of his unfortunate presence. “You know, Felix, she works with me during photoshoots. Maybe she can tell you some of her longer stories then.” <i>Great. Now I have to see her outside of school.</i> The British blonde inwardly groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Intriguing,” Felix turned back towards Lila and stealthily turned on his voice recording app. “So Lila, you had tea with the Queen herself? What was it like?” </p><p> </p><p>“She's an absolute sweetheart! She was kind enough to host a tea party in the lounge rather than outside because she heard about my major pollen allergies,” Lila rambled. </p><p> </p><p>“Yet you never learned any manners from her,” Nino mumbled. Fortunately, neither Adrien nor Lila heard the DJ; but Felix was prone to pick up on this kind of stuff.  </p><p> </p><p>“They served all sorts of pastries and puddings,” the girl continued, “Her little golden retrievers even joined us at the party! They were so cute!” How does anyone buy this crap? </p><p> </p><p>“Did you take a picture with them?” Felix asked with mock enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could. But the royal council didn't want to risk my identity as a friend of the queens. Britain does have a lot of enemies, you know.”<i> That Marinette girl deserves an award for putting up with this; I'm not sure if I can handle this much bs.</i></p><p> </p><p>For once, luck was on Felix’s side; as someone crashed through the side of the classroom. Half the jacket he donned was black and the other white. It was similar to that of Reversers; however, this outfit had a white dot on the black part of the outfit and a black dot on the white part. One of the differences was that instead of it his face being the same two colors, he wore a simple mask, which also had the pattern of the Ying-Yang symbol. Additionally, he wore a belt, on which were two removable boomerangs. And to top it all off, he wore a beret, much like his previous akumatized state. However, it was decorated with three interconnected swirls.</p><p> </p><p>“Lila Rossi,” the person snarled, “it is time to atone for your misdeeds.” Lila looked like a deer caught in headlights. Fortunately for her, Alya had her back. </p><p> </p><p>“Lila didn't do anything wrong!” </p><p> </p><p>“Many people would beg to differ. And don't worry, Alya, you and the rest of this room full of idiots are next.” </p><p> </p><p>“Since nobody asked,” Felix stepped towards the black and white villain, much to the rest of the classes protest. “Who are you supposed to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn't fret about my identity,” he smirked at the blonde, “but if you really want to know, I am the all powerful Nemesis. Now if you'll excuse me, Felix,” Nemesis flung one of his boomerangs at Lila, who was fleeing with the rest of her classmates. The boomerang opened and wrapped a rope around her. Felix looked on in bewilderment as Nemesis simply walked over to the girl and hoisted her up. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me go!” She begged, “I didn't do anything! I'm a good- AAHHH!” She was cut off by a very sharp pain flooding through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn't tell any lies if I were you, Lie-la. After all, what goes around, comes around.” Nemesis hopped back out of the hole he made, dragging Lila along with him.<br/>
-----<br/>
"You want me to be Ladybug?" Kagami gaped.</p><p> </p><p> "I know it's a lot to ask of you but you're the best choice," Marinette admitted, "You're strong, intelligent-" </p><p> </p><p>"You guys look extremely similar too," Luka added.</p><p> </p><p>“That too.” Tikki flew over to Luka and handed him his miraculous. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I thought both of our identities were compromised when Chloe became Miracle Queen,” Kagami pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“I know and I did some reading about that,” Marinette pulled out her phone and showed the both of them the pictures of the types of magic within the miraculous “Each miraculous is embedded with concealing magic. That's why nobody in Paris can figure out my identity despite how similar I look to Ladybug.” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm not following.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tikki and I came up with an idea; just change the way your outfit looks when you transform, then the concealing magic will block everyone from associating you to how you looked before.” </p><p> </p><p>“You're so intelligent,” Luka sighed in awe. Kagami chuckled at the love struck expression on the guitarist's face before it returned to his signature calm look. Marinette, however, was a blushing mess. She scrambled for the blanket to cover the quickly spreading blush. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate to ruin such a tender moment but I need to ask: how does Alya know about your ‘extracurricular activity?’” Luka did a double take.</p><p> </p><p>“Alya knows about this? And she held it against you?” Marinette sighed in what sounded like disappointment in her ex friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Before Lila came along, I'd train with her at night to better perfect both of our skills,” the designer explained, “My plan was to begin forming a team of permanent miraculous holders. Since she had the miraculous of illusion, she would be able to quickly regain her secret identity. That's why I picked her first. Then Lila showed up. Alya would often come to me while I'm Ladybug and ask for advice about Lila and I. I tried to be as unbiased as possible by telling her to double check both sides of the story. As for how she found out, turns out she saw my transformation fade when she had come to return the miraculous she neglected to give me earlier.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay but-” Kagami was cut off by a blaring red alarm. </p><p> </p><p>“Akuma alert,” the robotic voice droned on, “The hospital is now on lockdown. Patients please remain in your respective rooms and far from the windows. Thank you for your cooperation.” </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like the rest of the story will have to wait,” Tikki declared, “Are you ready Kagami?” The swords woman nodded nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“I will do my best,” she put on the earrings. Luka put his miraculous on. He was quick to transform, only now his outfit was a shade darker and had a hood shaped like the head of a diamond-back rattlesnake. Additionally, he carried a whip based on a snakes tail. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you guys think?” He asked, “Also I'm thinking of changing my hero name to Ophidian just to be on the safe side.” </p><p> </p><p>“You look good- I mean the outfit looks good! And you're new name is super cool. Not that you don't look good and that your name isn't cool too because you always look good and I'll stop talking now.” Luka couldn't help but laugh at the designers flusteredness. </p><p> </p><p>“Your turn, Kagami,” Tikki smiled, “you transform by saying ‘spots on’”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. Tikki, spots on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug and Ophidian hopped across the rooftops looking for any sign of an akumatized villain. The duo landed near Marinette's bakery just as Chat Noir arrived to greet them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's pawsitively good to see you again, M’lady,” He greeted, “You too uhh… New snake holder?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The names Ophidian,” he answered, “any idea where the akumatized victim is?” Chat Noir nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He burst into College Dunpont and kidnapped a girl.” Ladybug and Ophidian exchanged knowing looks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me guess: the girl was Lila wasn't it?” Ladybug asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're so Claw-ver, M’lady.” The heroine cringed at the excessive use of puns, but she already knew she was gonna have to put up with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are they still in the school?” Ophidian questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Un-fur-tnately, they aren't. I did a full sweep of the place and came out empty-handed.” Thankfully, the heroes got their answer in the form of a message. Chat pulled out his communicator and glanced at it. “It's from Marc, you know, Reverser. Anyways, he said Nemesis is in the grand hotel.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marc texted you?” Ophidian spoke up once more, “I have a vague idea about who this might be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As do I,” Ladybug declared, “but we won't know until we see for ourselves.” ChatNoir and Ophidian nodded in agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the way, M’lady, I love what you did with your hair.” <br/>----</p>
<p>To say he was terrified was an understatement. Marc sat against the wall of the hotel room and watched as Nathaniel, or Nemesis as he proudly proclaimed, tied Lila to a chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why does everything hurt?!” She cried out. Nemesis let out a small chuckle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don't like that feeling, do you? This pain you feel is what you cast onto others,” the villain explained, “You should be grateful I tied you with the boomerang that causes physical damage. Irritate me further and I'll tie the other one as well.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, what does the other boomerang do?” Marc asked worriedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It replicates every bit of emotional damage Miss Rossi ever dealt out. But I wouldn't fret about it, Marc, no one will ever hurt you like that again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't get what your deal is, what did I even do to you?!” Lila roared at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, nothing directed at me personally asides from ostracizing me from everyone else. However, what you did to the people I love is really got my blood boiling.” Marc did a double-take (which thankfully went unnoticed) <i>Did he just say ‘love?’</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Nathaniel?” She realized. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not anymore,” he grabbed hold of Lila’s chair and tilted it so it was on only one leg. “We’re gonna play a little game until the bug and cat arrive. That's if they even want to save you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're not gonna hurt her are you?” Marc stood up, careful to not put pressure on his ankle. Nemesis looked at the writer like he grew a second head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's really up to her whether or not I'll hurt her. But I might just,” he let go of the chair, letting it drop to the floor. Nemesis howled in laughter as Lila struggled to set herself upright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go to hell!” She barked at him. Nemesis raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feisty aren't you? And here everyone thought that you were some sweetheart.” He grabbed the chair again, pulling the girl so she was right in front of him. “I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you. Where is it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is what?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't play stupid with me, his book,” he gestured at Marc, “give it to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you mean his trashy ladybug fanfiction. It's not on me,” she smirked, “and I'm not telling you where it is- AHHHH!” Lila screamed bloody murder. Marc paled when he realized she had read it. If he wasn't mad earlier, Nemesis was now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe it's in her schoolbag?” Marc piped up. Lila threw a dirty glare in his direction. Nemesis pulled out his second boomerang and advanced towards the window. He threw it in the direction of the school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good suggestion, Marc, we'll know soon enough.” He turned back towards Lila. “Perhaps I didn't make this clear enough for you. You are in no position to disobey. Otherwise the pain will only get worse.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He won't let you hurt me,” Lila laughed, “Not after how much I've done for him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He?” Nemesis tilted his head in confusion. “Well, I don't see him anywhere here. This boyfriend of yours isn't gonna save you now.” <br/>“You should be a bit more grateful to him, Nathaniel. He’s helped you too hasn't he?” Marc’s eyes widened in shock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy crap,” the writer mumbled. He looked to where Nemesis was staring at him in concern, “I think she works with Hawkmoth.” The akumatized artist glanced at Lila. Her triumphant smirk said it all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to talk, butterfly man!” Nemesis growled. The familiar mark appeared over the villains face, indicating a response. Once the mark disappeared, the villain stormed towards Lila. His second boomerang flew back into the room, Lila’s bag in tow. Nemesis tossed the bag to Marc. “Grab your book and get out of here. You don't want to be around for this next part.” Knowing there was no winning this argument, the writer dug through her bag until he found his book. He limped to the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Nathaniel,” he smiled. Nemesis smiled back in response before opening his second boomerang. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The writer let the door close behind him just as Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Ophidian crashed into the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All the comments and Kudos I've been getting from you all mean the world to me! Thank you guys! &lt;3 you all!</p><p>Also in this house, we stan protective Nathaniel ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Lila Rossi let on more than she should have. I'm afraid we will have to speed things up. </i>
</p><p> </p><p><i>“Nemesis. What Lila told you is true. I know how much pain and suffering she has caused you which is why I intend to give her to you. I could care less what you do with her as long as I get what I want in return. And to further show I'm on your side, I have added to your abilities.”</i> Nemesis’ rage continued to build once Hawkmoth confirmed Marc’s hypothesis. Hawkmoth himself was overwhelmed for a bit from the sheer anger and hatred radiating off the akuma. He walked to Lila and was about to tie her with the second boomerang when the heroes came in. </p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug! Chat Noir! You guys came to save me!” Lila cheered. "What took you so long-AHHHH!" The boomerang shut her up once more, much to Nemesis' amusement. Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at Lila in concern as she was whimpering once the boomerang stopped hurting her. Ophidian activated his bracelet. He narrowed his eyes at the scene in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“My hunch was right. I figured it would be you, Nathaniel.” Chat Noir gasped in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“That's not my name anymore, Slithers, it's Nemesis. Now get away; I have no business with you.” </p><p> </p><p><i>“You must be careful when fighting the snake holder, Nemesis, he has the ability to turn back time,”</i>Hawkmoth warned him. Chat Noir charged at the villain first. Nemesis deflected the incoming blow of his bo staff. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you got some new paw-ers.” The cat knocked his boomerang out of his hand and sent it flying. “At least the outfit looks better this time around.” Ladybug grabbed the boomerang midair and snapped it, only for the rope to reveal itself. Ophidian snuck to where Lila was being held hostage and began to untie her. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks handsome,” she purred at him. <i>Dear god,</i> the hero mentally groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“It's no problem,” he answered, “the second you're free, you need to run as fast as you can away from here. Got it?” Lila nodded. The rope came undone rather easily, much to Ophidian’s confusion. Lila hightailed it out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn it!” Nemesis roared, ducking as Ladybug tried to tie him with her yo-yo, “You don't even know what she did, Slithers, I am merely getting justice.” He summoned the boomerang away from Ladybug and threw it at the snake-themed hero. </p><p> </p><p>“It's Ophidian, by the way.” He caught the boomerang, “And no, you're not. You're getting revenge, which is completely different.” </p><p> </p><p>“Any idea where his akuma is M’lady?” Chat asked. </p><p> </p><p>“My first guess was the boomerang, but it turns out that was wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>“Purr-haps it's in his beret?” </p><p> </p><p>“Good idea, I will distract him, you try to get it off him.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, M’lady. Cataclysm!” He hollered before racing to the sides. Ladybug went for a frontal attack while Nemesis was yelling at Ophidian. </p><p> </p><p>You won't get the jump on me that easily, Ladybug!” Nemesis pulled back his sleeve to reveal a bracelet. He swiped his finger across the small bead in the middle. His entire being glowed black and white. Ophidian threw the boomerang, hoping to ensnare Nemesis with his own rope.  “Did you think that you could stop me with my own weapon?!” The villain bowed like a performer on a stage and the boomerang went right over him before looping back towards Ophidian. The hero prepared to catch it; but he ended up bamboozled as the boomerang opened and tied him up.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Ophidian?” Ladybug asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just a little bit stuck.” While Ophidian began to untie himself, Ladybug continued to dodge the second boomerang circling around her and Nemesis. </p><p> </p><p>“I must say, Slithers has never caused anyone any emotional harm? I find it impressive. But I have other methods to deal with that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, not everyone is like, Lila, Nathaniel. You of all people should know that.” </p><p> </p><p>“And you should know that I'm not that wimp any longer!” <i>Perfect</i>, Ladybug thought, <i>he won't be at his best fighting abilities if he's angry.</i> Nemesis lunged at the heroine, only for her to sidestep him. She tied him with her yo-yo before he could hit the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Now Chat Noir!” The black cat stepped out of the shadows and reached for the villain’s beret. Nemesis put his arm out to block the black cat, unaware that Chat had come at him with his cataclysm hand. </p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD!” Nemesis screamed in pain. Ladybug and Ophidian looked on in horror. </p><p> </p><p>“Crap, crap, crap I'm sorry!” Chat apologized. “M’lady please tell me this is fixable. Please.” </p><p> </p><p>“I-I believe so,” Ladybug hesitated. She moved to see how she could fix it when she realized she was stuck. “I can't move.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don't the two of you know how karma works?” Nemesis smirked victoriously, ignoring the fact he's still tied up and that his hand was slowly turning to dust, “What goes around, comes around. Literally.” Chat screamed as his arm began to turn black with cataclysmic power. </p><p> </p><p>“Chat!” Ophidian called out, “your ring!” Nemesis grabbed ladybugs yo-yo and yanked it, sending the superheroine flying outside and right into the pool. He walked over to where Chat’s arm was fully disintegrating. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the ring, kitty cat,” he put the ring on his own finger. Ophidian had to use every ounce of restraint to not lunge at Chat the moment he saw who he was under the mask. </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien? You're Chat Noir?” Ladybug gasped. Nemesis heard Hawkmoth mutter a curse under his breath. </p><p> </p><p><i>“Excellent work, Nemesis! Now all that's left is to get Ladybug’s miraculous. Use Chat Noir’s to assist you if needed, but leave the boy alone. And be sure to incapacitate Ophidian before he goes back in time and stops this from happening.”</i> </p><p> </p><p>“Very well then.” Nemesis charged up the ring and walked to where Ophidian had freed himself. The snake-themed hero engaged him in a battle of fists, doubling back in pain from Nemesis’ attacks and his own. <i>I need to get away from him so I can use second chance.</i> Ophidian saw the villain getting ready to deliver a kick. So he took it. The kick had enough force to send him flying into the wall. “You've met your match, Slithers.” Nemesis activated cataclysm and made his way over to the snake-themed hero. Ophidian winced in pain; he could barely move, much less go another round against him. Nevertheless, he stood his ground, glaring at the villain with gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Second Chance."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix walked into the manor, completely and utterly disappointed. <i>They send the entire school home for an attack happening on the other side of the city? How pathetic. </i>Surprisingly, the blonde found the manor empty. No Nathalie to tell him what to do, no Gorilla to grunt at random intervals, not even Uncle Gabriel to glare at him with disappointment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>Time to explore a bit.</i> Felix immediately went into Gabriel's study. After making sure the coast was clear, he went to the security tablet. He wiped the surveillance system so he wouldn't get caught. Now, let's see what Adrien's been up to. Felix tuned into Adriens room. Much to the blonde's surprise, Adrien was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> His emerald eyes widened as the entire manor was suddenly cloaked in a magical blue light. It disappeared just as fast as it came. But the real shock came when he saw Adrien suddenly back in his room. He was watching the news. What the hell just happened?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien immediately stood up, his eyes never leaving the TV; that was until what Felix could only assume was a flying cat hovered over to him.<i> Why doesn't this system have freaking sound?!</i> He inwardly groaned. Felix could've never guessed what came next. After plenty of extremely disturbing poses, in Adrien's place now stood the superhero of Paris; Chat Noir. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Holy S*it." Felix stumbled away from the security tablet, crashing into the picture of his late aunt. The blonde quickly brushed himself off. Wonder why it's hollow. Felix shook his head to regain focus. Adrien first, picture later. He went back up to the tablet and deleted the video from Adrien's room. Once that was taken care of, he quickly ran out of the study. Unfortunately for Felix, he was just too late. He arrived at the bedroom to see the window wide open and Adrien nowhere to be found. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn it." </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Luka opened his eyes to see himself once again in the hospital room with Kagami and Marinette. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something wrong Luka?" Marinette asked, concern laced in her soft voice. Her eyes widened in realization. "You went back in time, didn't you?" The guitarist nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Perhaps a bit too far," he admitted sheepishly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what happened to send you back then?" Kagami asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nathaniel is the akuma." Marinette clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Kagami's eyes widened, but otherwise she remained unfazed. "He's got a lot more abilities than normal akumatized victims…" Luka explained the rest of the events that occured in the hotel, leaving out the part about Chat Noir's identity being revealed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's alot to take in," Kagami admitted, "He used our own attacks against us?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not to mention those boomerangs," Marinette added, "If one of those hit me, I'd be dead from the damage I dealt out as Ladybug." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need a plan, something that Nathaniel wouldn't expect," Kagami spoke up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well the akuma isn't in the boomerangs or his beret, that's for sure," Luka mentioned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Perhaps it's the bracelet he activated his second ability with," Marinette mentioned. A shrill scream echoed from outside. "Not to be rude but you two need to go out there, tell Chat what you know and plan accordingly with him." Luka and Kagami nodded in agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Time for round two." <br/>----</p>
<p>"Don't put any more pressure on that ankle and you'll be alright sweetheart," a nurse smiled at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you," Marc answered shyly. He grabbed the crutch he'd been given and followed the nurse out into the waiting room. The book was held tightly in his clutches. While Marc waited for his parents to pick him up, the writer's eyes wandered around the hospital's children's wing. That was when he saw the room tag with Marinette's name on it. What the heck is she doing here? Marc walked up to the nurse and asked to go in and see her. The nurse thankfully let him go in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" The two of them said in unison. They stared at each other before bursting out laughing. Once they settled down, Marc sat down nearby. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Twisted my ankle," he simply answered, "what about you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well… it's a bit of a sad story.” Nathaniels words echoed in the back of the writer's head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if you tell me, then we can phantom both of our issues together instead of being our own gigantic messes?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you.” With that, Marinette explained the entire  last few days to Marc. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's why they came after Nathaniel,” he mumbled before facing the bluenette. “I can't believe they would go this far. It isn't right.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but there isn't much I can do about it from here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Couldn't you at least try to go to the police?" The designer shook her head solemnly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Even if I did, Sabrina's dad is the head officer, he wouldn't arrest his daughters 'best friend.' Plus, Lila could easily spin this back on me." Marc's eyes widened in realization. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if Lila had no way out? Like she did something so bad that she couldn't fix it?" Marinette perked up at Marc's suggestion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lila works for Hawkmoth. She admitted it in front of Nathaniel and I." Marinette's jaw dropped at the writers revelation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are- are you serious?" Marc nodded confidently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I swear on my career she said it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I believe you," Marinette answered, "but word of mouth won't be enough evidence. We need tangible proof." Marc ran his hand through his hair, a small habit he picked up from Nathaniel. That's when inspiration struck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know the perfect person to get proof for this," Marc pulled out his phone and started texting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hotel lobby was  empty when the blonde walked in. But from the loud cacophony of crashes that echoed from upstairs, Aurore knew she was in the right place. <i>You better be right about this, Anciel</i> she prayed. The investigative reporter took the elevator to the penthouse floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc was right about one thing; the place was a mess. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and a new snake (she could've sworn she's seen him somewhere before) were fighting tooth and nail against Nathaniel’s newest akumatization. She immediately pulled her phone out and started recording.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucky charm!” Ladybug stared in surprise at the roll of bandages in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you even fighting me?!” The villain roared, “I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid of that lying scumbag!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm gonna have to Paw-se you there, Nemesis, Lila doesn't mean any harm with her little white lies,” Chat Noir protested. If Nathaniel wasn't mad before, he sure was now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“Little. White. Lies?”</i> He charged at Chat Noir, his boomerang in hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chat! Aim for the bracelet on his right wrist! That's where the akuma is!” Ladybug hollered while throwing her yo yo to restrain the villain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not this time!” Nemesis ducked and continued his onslaught on the cat themed hero. Ophidian swung his whip in hopes of succeeding where Ladybug didn't. Nemesis was trading blows with Chat Noir faster than Aurore could comprehend. “You think her lies do no harm, DO YOU?!” His voice cracked, “Go see what they did to Marinette. She is your <i>purrincess</i> isn't she? And what about Marc? If I hadn't interfered when I did, his career that he's worked so hard to build would have been ruined in a matter of minutes. If Marc hadn't gotten away, he would be in a hospital bed by now!” <i>What happened to Mari?</i> Aurore wondered. She shook her head to regain focus. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you're concerned for both of them,” Ladybug interjected, “I am as well and I wish I had gotten there in time. But what you're doing isn't justice; it's revenge.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And there's a very distinct difference between the two,” Ophidian wrapped the whip around Nemesis legs. The villain let out a small yelp when he fell to the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Checkmate, Nemesis,” Chat smirked triumphantly as he pinned the villains arms. “Grab the bracelet M’lady.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” Nemesis gasped out. “Lila she works for-” Nemesis suddenly screamed in pain. The three heroes exchanged concerned glances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“What do you think you're doing, Nemesis?!”</i> Hawkmoth growled out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I have to,” he growled in response. Nemesis turned to the three heroes. “Hawkmoth. SheworksforHawkmothandheconfirmedithimself-!” Nemesis roared in pain once again. Chat’s eyes widened in surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladybug, break the bracelet before Hawkmoth kills him!” Ophidian called out. Ladybug grabbed the bracelet and snapped it in half. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No more evil doing for you, little akuma!” Chat released his grip on Nathaniel, only to find a large horizontal scar, shaped like a butterfly, covering the length of where his bracelet had been. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, M’lady, Nathaniel’s bleeding.” Ophidian came out of his stupor and rushed to the artist’s side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the heck happened? Why am I bleeding?!” Nathaniel cried out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got akumatized by Hawkmoth. But don't worry, everything's gonna be alright now.” Ladybug knelt down next to him and wrapped his wrist in the bandages she had. Once she was done, she tossed the remainder of the roll into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” The five of them watched the magic ladybugs repair everything in the room. However, this excluded Nathaniel’s wrist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's odd,” Chat commented, “normally m’lady’s magic fixes everything. Wonder why they didn't touch Nathaniel.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is odd,” Ladybug admitted, “I'll look into why this happened later. But for now,” the hero turned to Nathaniel, “what happened with you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly can't remember much of it,” he answered. “I was at the park with Marc- wait! Where is he?! Is he okay?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, Marc’s alright. Even when you were akumatized, you didn't hurt him or anything.” Nathaniel sighed a breath of relief. “How did he fit into all this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lila was gonna use his own writing against him to get at me. I found him in the park, he was hurt. After that, I just remember getting really mad; even as an akuma, I remember Lila setting me off somehow.” The three heroes miraculously beeped simultaneously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can take Nathaniel,” Ophidian offered, “maybe let someone check out that cut. The two of you should go.” Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded in agreement before hopping off the balcony. “I know you're there, Aurore, you can come out now.” Aurore sheepishly emerged from her hiding place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have the whole thing on video. I'm not gonna post it until later but we should head to the hospital. Marinette and Marc are waiting for us there and they'll want to see this,” Ophidian nodded and the three of them headed to the hospital. <br/>----<br/>Chat stealthily hopped through his bedroom window and detransformed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We really need to keep an eye on this Lila chick,” Plagg said immediately after reappearing, “If what Nemesis said is true, then we’re in some deep crap.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. Heck, she might even know who Hawkmoth is under the mask.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we should ask-” Plagg was interrupted by a knock on the door. The Kwami immediately hid under Adrien’s pillow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in!” Felix walked into the bedroom, a small tablet in hand. “Hey, Felix, what's up?” Felix silently closed the door behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're Chat Noir.” The color drained from the model’s face. <i>How did he find out?! Calm down, maybe he’s just guessing or something.</i> He mentally relaxed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien scoffed, “how could I be Chat Noir when I can never leave the manor?” Adrien’s cousin turned the tablet towards him. Adrien watched in horror at the footage. “Felix, you need to give me that. Now. If father finds out about this-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-relax. This is his tablet. I took a page out of your book and swapped it with a different one. As far as he knows, you've been playing piano for the last few hours.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank god,” the model sighed in relief. “You're not gonna post it are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do that when I could do something much better with this footage?” An evil smirk crept onto Felix’s face. Adrien paled once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Depends on you, Adrien,” he spat the name distastefully, “either you come clean about your true nature to my mother and your father. Or, well, let's just say the cat will be out of the bag.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has come to my attention that some of the things I've written here go against canon (like Felix being able to see Plagg on video) thanks for pointing that out btw!! No one did when I posted this on tumblr 😅</p>
<p>Anyways, until I can figure out how to work around that, just assume Hawkmoth has different cameras so he can keep an eye on Nooroo in case they escape. </p>
<p>The other thing, this story is at around 6000 hits and 300 kudos and I cannot be more grateful to to you guys! It means so much to me that you all enjoy reading my writing!</p>
<p>Now without further delay, chapter 16!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila walked out of the hotel as if she had just been visiting someone. She made her way down to Andre’s ice cream cart and picked up some ice cream before finally relaxing on a bench. She heard the butterfly coming a mile away. Once it was close enough, Lila grabbed the butterfly and placed it in her signature orange necklace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Hawkmoth?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“Why did you tell Nemesis you work for me?”</i> He growled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's not like he’ll remember anything so there's no harm done,” she answered dismissively. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“That would be the case, if he didn't tell Ladybug and Chat Noir.”</i> Lila’s eyes widened in fear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He did what?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is the last time you'll hear from me. You were a valuable asset before your pride got the best of you. Goodbye, Lila Rossi.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, wait!” The butterfly flew away, turning white mid flight. “Damn it!” The brunette gritted her teeth in anger. <i>Ladybug and Chat Noir will be after me at this point. And<br/>
there's no way to discredit them without looking like a villain.</i> That's when inspiration struck.<i>The Ladyblog.</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----<br/>
Aurore practically busted through the doors, much to the nurses dismay. Luka and Nathaniel were right behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about her, madam,” Luka spoke up. The nurse nodded in reply, helped Marinette readjust herself, and swiftly exited the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marc!” Nathaniel embraced his best friend in a hug. “I'm so so sorry I didn'tmeantoscareyouoranything-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nath,” Marc cut him off, “it's alright. You actually helped me a bit,” he gestured to where his book sat on a table, "real question is: are you okay?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a cut on the wrist. But otherwise, I'm alright." Aurore sat on the edge of Marinette's bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You would not believe the battle that went down!" She exclaimed. The blonde dug into her purse and pulled out her phone. "Marc was right to text me to follow Ladybug and Chat Noir because some stuff went down hard!" She handed the designer the phone just as Kagami walked in. Nathaniel, curious to see what happened stood near Marinette in order to see the phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At least Hawkmoth got better at his villains outfit designs," the designer commented. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at the remark. As the video progressed, Marinette’s eyes widened more and more. Meanwhile, Nathaniel had both hands clamped over his mouth. Once the video was over, Nathaniel turned to Kagami and Luka. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm so sorry I did that to you guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's alright,” Luka reassured him, “if it hadn't happened, we would've never found out about Lila.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still can't believe that it was true,” Marinette admitted, “the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Out of everyone in Paris, Lila has been akumatized the most.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not to mention, she always lies to cover what she's doing. We’ve been so busy trying to prove she's a liar that we never considered where she was actually going,” Kagami added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we need to go to the police about this,” Aurore declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Felix’s video would help too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who's Felix?” Marinette, Marc, and Aurore asked in unison. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adrien’s cousin,” Luka answered, “Kagami met him a couple of days ago while she was chasing Alya. He recorded everything that happened at the docks.” The designers jaw dropped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're serious? Someone recorded that?” Three heads nodded in confirmation. A smirk grew on Marinette's face. <i>Time to finally teach those classmates of mine a lesson. One that will be worth learning.</i> “I want to meet him.”<br/>
----</p>
<p>“I have a question for you, Adrien,” Felix began, “Why did you even start lying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To keep the peace between me and father. At the time, it was easier to pin the blame on you and I'm sorry it caused you trouble-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trouble is an understatement.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-but it was the best solution my five year old mind could come up with.” Adrien tried to reach for the tablet, but Felix held it just out of his reach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those lies are what brought me here, Adrien. My mom thinks you to be a suitable role model for me when, in reality, it's the other way around. I want nothing more than to go back home, which I can't do until I ‘clean up my act’,” Felix explained, “you tell my mother and your father the truth and your secret never leaves this room, and I'll be out of your way.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry I caused you so many problems, Felix, I didn't realize just how deep those lies went,” Adrien met Felix’s eyes, “but I can't tell father the truth. He’ll pull me from school and lock me up like a prisoner.” Felix felt his blood boiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You enjoy going to that crappy school?! You're literally all being manipulated by that Lila girl and none of you have even noticed it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know about the lies, Felix,” Adrien’s statement was met with a slap to the face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You bloody idiot!” He exploded, “If you know about the lies then why do you let them go on? Why did you stand by while that girl got beaten up and drowned by your classmates?!” Adrien did a double take. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know about that?” He asked worriedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw it. Down to the moment Luka went to rescue that girl.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you record it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what if I did?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry Felix, but I can't let that video get out.” Adrien stood up and faced Felix. “Give me your phone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if I refuse?” He scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I will take it from you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can try.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't say I didn't warn you. Plagg, claws out.” Felix’s eyes widened in fear. Realizing his options, the blond made a run for it. By the time Adrien had finished transforming, Felix was nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A game of cat and mouse?” Chat Noir smirked, “my favorite.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark out once everyone left the hospital. Luka lingered in the doorway for a bit.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Marinette asked him. The guitarist nodded. </p>
<p>“It's about Chat Noir. I didn't tell you everything that happened the first time we fought Nemesis.” The bluenette raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“So what else happened?” </p>
<p>“Nemesis got his miraculous. I know who he is under the mask and I feel like you should know this too.” </p>
<p>“Chat Noir and I promised never to tell each other our identities in case something happens. There was one timeline where he found out I was ladybug and it ended with his Akumatization,” she explained, “I can't risk that.” </p>
<p>“Please Marinette, you really need to know this. Plus this is the other way around. You'll know who he is instead; also if this leads to some cosmic consequence, I'll come back to this moment and prevent it.”</p>
<p>“Promise?” </p>
<p>“Cross my heart.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Marinette braced herself, “who is Chat Noir?”<br/>----<br/>It has been almost five hours and no sign of Felix. He was pretty sure that he would be missing school today. Adrien ran through the barren manor, looking for Felix. I need to get both of those videos or my life is over! He activated his cataclysm as he continued his search. </p>
<p>“Felix,” he called out, “come out come out wherever you are!” He had checked his cousins room, the kitchen, and all the places within the house that he was allowed into. Just as he was about to broaden his search outside, inspiration struck. What if he went somewhere off limits? The black cat hero sprinted into the study, where he found Felix sending the video (of his transformation, he assumed) to his phone. </p>
<p>“Crap,” he muttered. Adrien pounced on his cousin, knocking the phone from his grasp. While pinning Felix, Adrien reached for the phone with his cataclysm. </p>
<p>“Are you really that scared to face the truth of your actions?!” Felix roared at him.</p>
<p>“You don't know what kind of person my father is. If he finds out about this, I'll never leave the house again!” </p>
<p>“Then go to the bloody police! He can't keep you here if you don't want to be here, you twat!” </p>
<p>“I can't do that, he's all the family I have left. And families don't sell each other out,” Adrien glared at him. Felix scrambled his way out of Adrien's claws just in time to knock the phone out his reach, causing the cataclysm to hit the ground instead. </p>
<p>“Oh God,” the hero gasped. The floor beneath the two boys cracked and splintered, until it gave out beneath them. Both boys were surprised to find themselves falling.</p>
<p>“Since when do you have a basement?” Felix asked midair. </p>
<p>“I didn't know this existed!” Adrien answered, “now hold on!” The cat themed hero extended his bo staff and grabbed Felix before helicoptering gently down to the ground. “There's an elevator back up.” </p>
<p>“Yeah but it leads to the study that you just destroyed,” he snapped. “Maybe there's another way out of here.”</p>
<p>“There's literally only one path.” Adrien began making his way over the bridge. </p>
<p>“You better not be leading me to my death,” Felix muttered before following his cousin. An underground basement with its own lake? How, or better yet, why would Gabriel need something like this? Adrien was obviously none the wiser about this place so what exactly could be hiding here? He continued on the dark bridge, completely immersed in thought until he collided with his cousin. “Why did you stop?” When he got no answer, he followed his cousin’s shocked eyes to the butterfly garden. And the coffin in the center. It was closed but Felix had a slight idea who might be inside.</p>
<p>“The butterflies,” Adrien croaked, “they're the same ones Ladybug deakumatizes after a battle.” For the first time in his life, Felix felt a pang of pity for his cousin. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry to say, but I think it's worse than that.” He approached the coffin. “Can I use your staff?” Adrien handed him the staff and watched as Felix pried the coffin open. Adrien fell to his knees. </p>
<p>“M-mother?” <br/>-----<br/>Lila sat in Alya’s bedroom, waiting for the reporter to return with some snacks. She very quickly applied some makeup to make it look like she had bruises all over her arms and one that she could easily hide with her hair. </p>
<p>“Sorry for the wait. The second my sisters saw the food, they pounced on me; Nora included.” Lila chuckled. </p>
<p>“It's alright,” she reached for a cookie. </p>
<p>“So what did you want to talk about that was important enough for you to come here at night?” </p>
<p>“I have a scoop for you. It's about the recent akuma attack and what really happened there.” Alya grabbed her phone and started recording. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why is the security system down?” Gabriel questioned Natalie upon leaving his evil lair (attic). </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, Sir. But someone blocked my access as well.” Gabriel went to study to see if he could access it remotely, only to just barely avoid falling through the floor. Natalie had grabbed him just in time. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened here?!” The floor was almost entirely gone. The portrait of his wife had a huge crack going down the middle, revealing the contents of the cabinet behind it. Natalie bent down and inspected the damage. She picked up a small piece of debris. </p><p> </p><p>“It looks like the result of a cataclysm, sir.” Gabriel's eyes widened in fear. <i>They already pieced it together? This needs to be prevented.</i> He turned to Natalie. Transform into Mayura and come with me. Nooroo, dark wings rise!”<br/>
---<br/>
Marinette wanted to cry. Luka hugged the bluenette, careful not to hurt her ribs. </p><p> </p><p>“This entire time, I was working with him? Adrien Agreste of all people. Just my luck.” </p><p> </p><p>“Life can be unfair like that,” Luka stated, “but the real question is what are you going to do with this knowledge?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can't take the miraculous from him without him realizing I know who he is. Not to mention I'm kinda stuck here until tomorrow afternoon. Plus no way my parents will let me out of their sight after this.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think your parents have been too busy trying to sue the school.” </p><p> </p><p>“That's where they've been all day,” she murmured to herself. “But I can't take his miraculous until Hawkmoth is defeated. Ladybug and Chat Noir balance each other out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you don't need to take his miraculous from him completely,” Luka suggested. “Take it and tell him he can earn it back by doing the right things.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think Luka is onto something,” Tikki piped up, “despite all his wrong actions, Adrien has a kind heart. He just needs a little guidance.” Marinette smiled at the Kwami, then at Luka.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was nothing really,” Luka smiled back at her. “I should be getting home, don't want my mom to start looking for me everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Luka made his way to the door, but before he exited, Marinette called out to him one last time. “Love you.” The guitarist stared at Marinette in bewilderment, the blush quickly tinting both his and Marinette’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too,” he shakily answered. The jittery feelings faded as he made his way down the corridor.<i> It's time I had a chat with Juleka.</i><br/>
-----<br/>
Kagami dodged yet another blow from her mother. Tomoe swung the bamboo staff once again, only for Kagami to block it with her own this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been practicing, Kagami?” She questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“I have, but not as much as was supposed to.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would explain why you're struggling right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“I apologize mother,” Kagami relented, “I had personal problems to attend to.” </p><p> </p><p>“Personal enough to keep from your mother?” Tomoe pushed her daughter back. Kagami rolled a bit before coming to a stop. Both of them were out of breath at this point. “Perhaps we should take a break.” Kagami nodded in agreement before handing her mother a water bottle. “What's going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this started a few days ago…” Kagami explained everything to her mother; leaving out the part about Marinette being Ladybug, instead saying Ladybug asked for her help in the most recent akuma attack. </p><p> </p><p>“I applaud you for defending your friend like that. As for this Lila girl, I've heard of her before, she works for Gabriel. And now you're saying that she is working with Hawkmoth?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. She has been causing discord between her classmates in order to cause akumatizations.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see. If this girl has connections to Hawkmoth, then you need to be on your guard.” Tomoe got up and walked back into their house, “follow me.” Kagami trailed her mother, beyond confused as to what's going on, but nevertheless, she still listened. Tomoe entered her study and pulled out an old book. “You are not the only one in the Tsurugi family to wield a miraculous, Kagami.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It's, in fact, how I lost my eyesight. I had fought against the wielder of the peacock miraculous, he had summoned a sentimonster that took my vision in one fell swoop,” Tomoe explained,  “However, I was still able to damage his miraculous. The damage was irreparable, even with the ladybug’s cure.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you destroyed the miraculous?” </p><p> </p><p>“That's not the case, otherwise, Mayura would not exist right now.” She handed the book to her daughter, “there is only one other copy of this book. It's contents are passed<br/>
down to the guardians of each generation.” </p><p> </p><p>“What's in it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Special abilities that each miraculous has,” Tomoe answered, “Not like Lucky charm or Cataclysm. These abilities go beyond. They are the result of merging the miraculouses base abilities. For example, the horse and snake miraculous. One travels through time, the other through space. Together they can be used to warp reality completely in the wielder’s favor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah.” Kagami stared at the book in awe. That's when a question entered her mind.  “Which miraculous did you wield?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn't it obvious, Kagami? I was the dragon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this house, Tomoe Tsurugi is a good mother.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel, Marc, and Aurore walked into the school the next day, cautiously avoiding any of Natahaniel’s classmates. Thankfully, it wasn't as hard as they expected, as they were all absorbed in their phones. Aurore, realizing something was wrong, walked up to Mirelle and asked what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>“You haven't seen the Ladyblog’s latest update?” She tilted her head in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Aurore answered, “see you at the station.” She immediately pulled out her phone and begrudgingly opened the Ladyblog. Natahaniel and Marc were on either side of her. </p><p> </p><p><i>“Tell me everything,”</i> Alya demanded offscreen. The camera panned up to a battered and bruised Lila.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“I'll do the best I can,” she sniffled, “After Nemesis took me, he tied me up in the Grand Hotel. He had brought his friend there too. His friend didn't do much, since he was injured, but he still watched as Nemesis beat me up because he thought I was a liar.”</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  “I couldn't walk right because of her, much less take on an akuma,” Marc commented.
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  “If she were gonna lie about this too, then I should've beaten her up,” Nathaniel muttered.
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Ladybug and Chat Noir eventually showed up, I thought I was saved but they didn't even help me! Sure I got freed by some new snake hero, but Ladybug refused to heal me, saying that these bruises should serve as a lesson to watch what I say.” </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“No way!" </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i>“Crazy right?! But that's not all of it. They told me that I'm a no good liar! That I'm not worth saving because I hurt everyone I talk to!”</i> Aurore couldn't take anymore of this and shut her phone off. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm gonna sock her into next week,” she snarled. Nathaniel and Marc exchanged worried glances. “She has the audacity to try and lie about Ladybug after everything she's done for Paris; when I get my hands on her, she’ll wish it was only a couple of bruises she had to deal with.” </p><p> </p><p>“You'll get expelled,” Marc told her. </p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention, you’d lose your internship,” Nathaniel commented. “All we can do is wait for Marinette to get better, then she can press charges against her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Press charges?” Someone questioned. The three of them turned to see Nino standing in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want,” Aurore growled. “I need my brain cells for a test today so I don't feel like losing them to you.” Nino put his hands up in defense. </p><p> </p><p>“I owe you three an apology,” he began, “Mari was my friend since childhood and I turned against her without any thought.” He turned towards Marc, “It took Alya and Lila mistreating you to show me that. I should've caught on the moment they walked into the art room yesterday. I'm sorry dude.” </p><p> </p><p>“Glad you came to your senses but we’re not the one you should be apologizing to,” Nathaniel interjected. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I plan on talking to Marinette when she gets back because I know her parents won't let me near her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nino!” The four of them turned to see Lila walking up to them. Marc flinched back in fear while Nathaniel held Aurore back from slapping her. “Is it true you broke up with Alya?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what about it?” He narrowed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You really broke her heart by doing that. The poor girl was sobbing all night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? She didn't seem sad while filming you on the Ladyblog yesterday.” </p><p> </p><p>“I went over there to cheer her up and I figured an interview might just do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lila, you made Ladybug and Chat Noir sound like they're choosing who to save. You lied and that lie went public.” Nino stepped closer to Lila, “now you and her need to leave me alone.” His tone was so low that it sent shudders down Lila’s spine. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, okay then. See you in class!” Lila hastily walked away. Nino turned back to the three of them. </p><p> </p><p>“So, can you guys tell me the extent of all her lies?”</p><p>------<br/>
Juleka was brushing her hair when Luka walked into her bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Luka! I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?” </p><p> </p><p>“With Marinette,” he answered sternly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Juleka avoided his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Jules, look. I'm not sure what Lila has you thinking but Marinette never lied to you all. What you all did to her was unforgivable.”</p><p> </p><p>“But she put Lila in the hospital,” Juleka protested. </p><p> </p><p>“Did she really?” Luka snarled, “think about what you're saying, Juleka. Marinette, the girl so clumsy she can't go a few feet without tripping, put Lila in the hospital. Was she even wearing a cast or brace yesterday?” </p><p> </p><p>“The doctors said she recovered quickly.” </p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget how long someone has to wear a cast if their arm is sprained, like she claims? Don't you remember my first attempt at skateboarding?” </p><p> </p><p>“You had the cast for weeks,” she realized. </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. Another thing, even if she did put Lila there, who said it was okay to return the favor?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't do anything towards her-”</p><p> </p><p>“-But you stood by and let it happen, which makes you just as guilty. You could've tried to talk reason into your classmates, but you didn't.” </p><p> </p><p>“Luka-” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm not done yet,” he stood up, face to face with his younger sister. “You of all people should have. You know what it's like to be bullied. How does it feel to be the bully now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Juleka! Hurry up! You'll be late for school!” Her mother called from upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“You should go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Luka, please-” </p><p> </p><p>“Just go. Before I lose it.” Juleka glanced one last time at her older brother before taking off up the stairs, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill.<br/>
----<br/>
“Felix, tell me I'm seeing things. Tell me that's not my mother in there,” his voice cracked. Felix was too bewildered to answer his cousin. He walked to where Adrien was on the ground and handed him his staff back. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could, but I see it too.” Two thumps echoed from the other side of the bridge. “Someone's coming,” he whispered, “you're the superhero here, what do we do next?” Realizing what's about to happen, Adrien stood up, cataclysm in one hand, bo staff in the other. His cat ears twitched ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Get down!” The two of them ducked just in time to avoid what looked like ninja stars. Chat Noir swung his staff to block an incoming blow of a familiar purple cane. Hawkmoth pushed him back, sending him colliding with the coffin.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have known I'd find you down here, Felix. You've always been too nosy for your own good.” Hawkmoth and Mayura walked towards the two blondes. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to Aunt Emilie?” Felix growled.</p><p> </p><p>“I did nothing to her. In fact, everything I've done was because of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chat Noir questioned, getting ready to charge again. </p><p> </p><p>“It's true,” Mayura piped up, “our only goal is to use the miraculouses power to revive Emilie. And with your help, Chat Noir, we can do that.” </p><p> </p><p>“We could be a family again, Adrien.” Adrien's eyes widened in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you-” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you demented or something?!” Felix protested, interrupting them, “you can't bring back the dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said she was dead?” Mayura hummed with pride. She snapped her fingers and Felix had a blade being held to the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Felix!” Chat hollered. </p><p> </p><p>“This is my newest sentimonster, Hush. I think you know why the name fits.” </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien, give me your miraculous. Join me, we’ll be able to bring your mother back and start over.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don't listen to him! He's bloody deranged!” Felix roared. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep him quiet,” Mayura commanded the sentimonster. The sentimonster nodded and clamped his hand over Felix’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me. Now,” Hawkmoth demanded, “I am losing my patience, Adrien.” Mayura’s sentimonster continued to hold the blade in place, but otherwise paid no attention to Felix. The British boy stealthily pulled out his phone and opened the camera. <i>It's too dark to see anything down here!</i> He mentally cursed.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to your father, Adrien. He only wants what's best for you.” Chat Noir looked back at Felix, the latters eyes were wide with fear.</p><p> </p><p>“It's for your mother's sake.” Hawkmoth’s final statement was met with an uppercut. </p><p> </p><p>“It's like M’lady said. No matter what you want the miraculous for, there will always be a cost; and I know my mother would not exchange someone's life for her own.” Chat Noir got into a fighting stance. “And she would never forgive you for what you're doing!” An idea popped into Felix’s head. He once again pulled out his phone. I hope she catches on quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“You're refusing to join me?” Hawkmoth growled, “Fine. So be it!” Felix hit the call button just as Hawkmoth and Chat Noir charged at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You all thought stuff was heating up before???</p><p>You haven't seen anything yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette walked out of the hospital with her parents flanking her on either side. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't have to go to school today do I?” She asked. Tom and Sabine looked at her like she had grown a second head.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not going back there for a while,” her father eventually answered.</p><p> </p><p>“If I had it my way, she wouldn't be going back there ever,” Sabine muttered. “Your father and I are meeting with the chief of the police force later on. But until then, we can do whatever you feel like.” An idea sparked to life in the bluenette’s brain. </p><p> </p><p>“Ultimate Mecha Strike 3?” She suggested. Tom and Sabine smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. But you should know, I've gotten better since our last match,” Tom bragged. </p><p> </p><p>“I'll set out some snacks.” Sabine went into the kitchen while Tom set up the game. Once everything was set, the Dupain-Cheng family played an all out battle royale. The three of them went on like this for hours, with Sabine surprisingly taking the most wins. </p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have bet on the chores,” Tom muttered before slumping into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I warned you, Papa,” Marinette chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, those dishes wont scrub themselves,” Sabine hummed. Just as Tom made his way into the kitchen, someone knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>“I got it!” Tom hollered. </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s one of her classmates, kick them out!” </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn't let my daughter anywhere near that hell,” a stern voice echoed. Tomoe Tsurugi walked in with Kagami trailing behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey Kagami,” Marinette smiled. “Hi, Ms.Tsurugi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, Marinette, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” she bowed in greeting, “I wanted to come wish you well in your recovery.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Ms. Tsurugi.” </p><p> </p><p>“I also wanted to talk to Sabine about something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. We can talk in the bakery,” Sabine led Ms. Tsurugi into the bakery. Once they were out of sight, Kagami sat next to Marinette and started to dig through her bag. </p><p> </p><p>“I have something I believe you should see,” she told her as she pulled out the book. “My mother gave this to me last night. It's a book detailing the possible miraculous combinations and what exactly each one does.” Tikki flew out of Marinette’s pocket and glanced at the book. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would your mother have something like this?” The Kwami questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“She used to be the dragon miraculous wielder.” Marinette's jaw dropped at Kagami’s answer. </p><p> </p><p>“That's really awesome! And ironic now that I think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're mother…” Tikki looked at Kagami with sad eyes, “did she tell you-” </p><p> </p><p>“She told me about what happened. And we both agree that the only one at fault was the previous peacock miraculous user.” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm a bit lost here,” Marinette tilted her head in confusion. However before Kagami could explain, her phone went off. </p><p> </p><p>“It's Felix,” she stated, “this is new.” </p><p> </p><p>“Answer it, I've been wanting to talk to him anyways.” Kagami answered the phone and was met with the noise of metal hitting metal. </p><p> </p><p><i>“You need to settle down, Adrien. Let your father do what he needs to and then everything will be alright,”</i> a feminine voice spoke softly. Marinette and Kagami exchanged confused glances.</p><p> </p><p><i>“No! Cataclysm!”</i> Kagami gasped in realization that Adrien was Chat Noir.<i> “How many times do I have to tell you I'm not giving up my miraculous?! I know you're not used to getting no for an answer but get it through your head. You'll have to pry this ring off my cold dead body.” </i></p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“Such anger and ferocity. Who knew the level of hate you regarded me with would turn out to be such perfect food for my akuma.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fighting Hawkmoth,” Kagami uttered. “Who is also his father.” </p><p> </p><p>“Damnit,” Marinette gritted her teeth, “it was him all along. He was my first suspicion and I dismissed it when he got akumatized. I should've done more searching.” </p><p> </p><p><i>“And there will be enough for a sentimonster too.”</i> Footsteps pounded through the speaker. The sound of something hitting water could be heard. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“You should have stayed out of this, Felix,” Hawkmoth chided him, “but I'm afraid you now know too much.” </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“You're a bloody maniac. You’d go as far as to use your little butterflies on your own son? How pathetic.” </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i>“You have no room to tell me what’s pathetic you insolent child!” Hawkmoth swung his cane at Felix, knocking him to the ground. “Well, what’s this? You were always clever, Felix, but this was sheer stupidity on your part. And I wouldn’t get involved if I were you, Kagami.” </i>The line went dead after that. </p><p> </p><p>“That was a lot to take in,” Tikki stated. “But at least now we know for a fact Lila is involved with him too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, what should we do now?” Kagami asked. The designer stood up and faced the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>“We now know who our enemy is. There’s only one thing to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is…”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get the team together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nino was pacing back and forth across the bottom of the stairs. Aurore, Nathaniel, and Marc  were all watching him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Knowing Jagged Stone?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not true,” Marc spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meeting Prince Ali?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Google says otherwise,” Aurore answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Being mentored by Michael Jackson?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s been dead for over 10 years now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Working with Gabriel Agreste?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, that one’s true,” Nathaniel pointed out. Nino sighed and took off his hat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind of parasite did we let into our class?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One that can't be killed with pesticides,” Aurore chuckled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God I hate myself. Maybe I need new glasses because how did I not see all that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beats me.” Their conversation ended as Juleka stormed in and went to the four of them. Her eyes were red and puffy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you all see me as a bully?” She questioned. The four of them were taken aback by the question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bystander who does nothing is technically a bully,” Marc eventually answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s got a point,” Nathaniel agreed. Juleka stared at them for a while before brushing past them, towards the classroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was weird,” Aurore piped up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait it's gonna get weirder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How?” Marc tilted his head in confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marinette and Kagami and headed this way,” Nathaniel gestured towards the doors where the two bluenettes came rushing in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have a problem,” Kagami stated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind of problem?” Aurore questioned, “A ‘hide me from someone’ problem or a ‘i need to hide a body problem?” the five students sitting around her looked at the blonde in horror. "What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I thought you were supposed to be resting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luka isn’t gonna like this…” Nathaniel mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s regarding Felix and Adrien,” Marinette answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened to Adrien?” Nino asked. The designer flinched upon noticing the DJ’s presence. Nino refused to meet her eyes but turned to face her. “Marinette, I know that you won’t forgive me right away but I just want you to know I’m sorry that I turned against you, I’m sorry that I ever believed a word that came out of that witch’s mouth, and I’m sorry for all the times I hurt you because of her accusations. Even if you hate me for the rest of your life, just know that I will always be on your side and I’ll always trust your word no matter what.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Nino. I’m glad to see that you came to your senses. But that doesn't wash away the last year and a half of torment you did with everyone else.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. But I’m ready to make up for it in any way I can.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I’m happy you two made up and all but Felix is in danger right now,” Kagami reminded the pair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s in danger?!” Nathaniel exclaimed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened to them?” Aurore asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hawkmoth has them both.”<br/>-----<br/>Felix opened his eyes to a dimly lit room with a stained glass window. What the heck happened? he mentally groaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adrien?” he called out. “Are you here?” the blonde moved to get up, only to find his legs chained to the wall. What kind of person has this in their house?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Felix, glad you’re awake,” the familiar heels clicking gave Felix an idea who was approaching him. “Pushing your dear cousin into the water wasn’t a very nice thing to do.” Mayura stood proudly in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It got him away from your little butterflies and feather did it not?” he snapped back, “Where is Adrien? And that psycho he calls his father?” Mayura narrowed her eyes at that last comment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t disrespect Hawkmoth in my presence or else you’ll regret it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t like that?” he smirked, “Well it's not my fault that he’s a deranged lunatic hellbent on being with his dead wife. If he wants her so badly then he can go off himself then couldn’t he?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You insolent brat!” Mayura backhanded him. Felix propped himself back up again and wiped the blood coming from his newly acquired scar. Mayura seemed to be trying to calm herself down. <i> Well she must respect him alot to defend him like this.</i> Then an idea struck him. <i>Unless this partnership isn’t one made from respect...</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you must know, Adrien and his father are having a little heart to heart,” she cut him from his thoughts. There’s only one way to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you were left to be my babysitter?” Mayura looked about ready to slap him again, but this time she was able to hold her composure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see why Mr. Agreste despises you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet you can’t see that you’re being played.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t once wondered what my dear old uncle will do once he gets what he’s wanted? He’ll be with his wife again and you’ll be nothing more than his secretary,” he explained, “He might even take that brooch you're wearing and give it to her. It did belong to my aunt before didn't it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know what you’re saying, Felix. So I suggest you stop talking. Or else I will make you suffer.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I beg to differ. Plus who says I’m not suffering already?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How? Is your entitled body not used to the cold hard ground?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Because I’m in a household full of idiots, psychos, and hopeless romantics. Not to mention the fact I’m having to give advice to a grown woman incapable of realizing that she’s being used.” Mayura snapped; she grabbed Felix by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up to her eye level. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know what he wants to do. And it won’t succeed, that’s why I will stay with him until the bitter end. Even if Ladybug somehow finds us, we will still be together, and when his grand scheme fails, I will be the one there to comfort him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sick,” Felix spat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And useless,” another voice echoed. Hawkmoth entered the room, dragging an unconscious Chat Noir with him. He tossed the cat themed hero to the ground right as Mayura dropped Felix. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adrien!” Felix scrambled over to his cousin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir-” Mayura began. Hawkmoth raised his hand to silence her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will admit, you had purpose in the past. But thanks to Felix, I am very close to getting what I so dearly desire.” Wait...Felix patted himself down and muttered a string of curses when he realized his phone was nowhere to be found. Hawkmoth stepped closer to Mayura, and raised his cane, “I thank you for your services, but I’m afraid they are no longer needed.” He plunged the cane right through Mayura’s chest. Felix’s eyes went wide as Mayura’s transformation dropped and Nathalie collapsed to the ground lifeless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>formatting this chapter was a nightmare but here it is!! hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila’s phone went off in the middle of class, much to Miss Bustier’s dismay. </p><p> </p><p>“Lila, could you please silence your phone?” she asked politely. The brunette looked down at the caller ID.<i> Now? I thought he wouldn’t contact me again.</i></p><p>“Actually, Mme. Bustier, could I take this? It’s the charity sponsor I’m working with,” she smiled innocently. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well, just please be sure to catch up on anything you miss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” Lila quickly exited the room and answered the phone. “I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“I will admit, that was rash on my part. However, my plan was suddenly set into action so I haven’t had time to change it. I am sending an akuma to you. I will instruct you further from there.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, Hawkmoth.”<br/>
==<br/>
Luka was practicing a certain someone’s melody when his phone rang. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Marinette, how’s everything?” </p><p> </p><p>“Good, but that might change.” He placed his guitar down and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Marinette explained the entire situation to the guitarist. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna need all hands on deck for this so meet us at the docks.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m on my way.” Sass poked his head out from beneath Luka’s pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“So the time has finally come,” he sighed, “Just keep this in mind while you’re fighting; you might not succeed on the first try.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But I can try my best to,” he smiled at his kwami. “Sass scales slither!” Ophidian stealthily exited the houseboat and rushed to the docks where Ladybug, Ryuko, and three new heroes stood waiting for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey everyone,” he greeted. “New team?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Ophidian meet Renard, Souris, and Peeka,” she gestured at the new fox, mouse, and horse miraculous wielders respectively. </p><p> </p><p>“This is so exciting!” Peeka exclaimed, “Normally I’m the one recording the action but to be a part of it, it's a dream come true!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad I’m not the bad guy this time,” Renard smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t your fault and you know it,” Souris interjected, “But we should get going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” Ryuko walked towards the group. “Also, call me Ikari from now on.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” Chat Noir slid down his bo staff, “a pawsitive pleasure to meet you all.” Ladybug and Ikari fought the urge to groan. </p><p> </p><p>“Likewise,” Souris answered politely. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now that we’ve got that out of the way, we need a plan,” Ladybug announced. “The enemy is Hawkmoth himself this time, only now we know that he’s actually Gabriel Agreste.” </p><p> </p><p>“HA! I knew it!” Peeka grinned. Renard rolled his eyes, but did nothing to hide the smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, the Agreste mansion is built like a fortress, getting in undetected will be hard,” Ikari continued. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, M’ladies, I know my way around the security system,” Chat Noir piped up, “Not that I live there or anything,” he added quickly,  “I just have dropped Adrien off alot after Akuma attacks, y’know?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Ophidian answered. “So what would you recommend the best entry point to be?” Chat Noir looked towards the mansion. </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien’s window. It's a blindspot from any cameras and he always leaves it open.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well that settles everything,” Peeka exclaimed, “Lets bounce!” </p><p> </p><p>“You might want to activate second chance, Ophidian,” Chat Noir suggested. Ladybug and Ophidian exchanged glances. </p><p> </p><p>“Good idea, Chat Noir.” The cat themed hero led the rest of the team to the Agreste mansion, completely unaware of what will be waiting for them when they get there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, gals, and non-binary pals! (I really love how this rhymes!) We are rapidly approaching the end!! I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store for you all! Additionally, a lovely anon on Tumblr requested a spinoff chapter following the end of Lessons Worth Learning so that will be on here too!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawkmoth tried once more to pry the ring off Adrien’s finger, only for him to be sent flying by yet another blast of power. </p><p> </p><p>“This will never not be funny,” Felix smirked. “I don’t even own any magic jewelry to know that it's not going to come off that easily.” Hawkmoth rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re entertained by all this,” he replied sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s guarded by my permission,” Adrien croaked. The cat themed hero sat up and faced Felix. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I should be asking you the same question.” </p><p> </p><p>“A bit battered, but it's nothing I can’t handle,” he smiled at his cousin. The smile quickly faded as the fox themed villainess entered the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything is in position, Hawkmoth,” Volpina told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Lila,” Felix growled. “I’m not surprised.” Volpina smiled at the two boys. </p><p> </p><p>“So my hunch was right then, I figured you would be more of a pain than a pawn; just like that Marinette,” she spat out the bluenette’s name disdainfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Excellent work, Volpina. But there is one more thing I need from you.” HAwkmoth walked over to the body of his lifeless secretary and removed her miraculous. “Your illusion will only work for so long; especially with the fox miraculous being used. Once the illusion is gone, put this on,” he handed her the peacock miraculous, “It grants a power similar to mine, only instead you will be making monsters rather than possessing people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, he’s giving the psycho more toys,” Felix rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of illusion could she possibly be making now?” Chat Noir questioned,<br/>
----<br/>
Chat Noir landed near Adrien’s window. Peeka, Souris, and Ophidian were right behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, here we are,” Chat Noir smirked. Ladybug, Renard, and Ikari arrived shortly after. </p><p> </p><p>“Want me to teleport us in?” Peeka volunteered.</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea, Peeka,” Ikari answered. Peeka activated voyage and opened a portal into the model’s bedroom. Ophidian and Chat Noir went in first. 

</p><p> </p><p>"Souris, wait a second." Renard called out right before the mouse themed hero was about to go into the portal.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not Chat Noir. I'm not sure how, but I can tell he's not the real deal." Ladybug nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to mention, there's no way that Hawkmoth would let one of the miraculous escape that easily."</p><p> </p><p> "So what are we going to do about it?" Souris questioned. Before anyone could answer, a familiar set of notes began to echo across the manor grounds.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
----<br/>
</p><p>Ophidian narrowed his eyes at the cat themed hero. Chat Noir turned to face the snake themed hero.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t help but notice, do you like M’lady?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Why would you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw the small glances you toss her way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like her, but not like that,” he lied. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, but it makes this a bit harder for me to do.”   </p><p> </p><p>“Makes what harder?” Ophidian was answered by Chat Noir striking him with his bo staff. Souris entered through the portal only to be met with Ophidian deflecting a volley of attacks from Chat Noir. </p><p> </p><p>“Chat, what are you doing?!” Souris yelled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What was ordered of me,” he answered in a monotone, “Cataclysm!” Chat Noir ran at Ophidian once again, reaching for his miraculous. The snake themed hero leapt back to avoid the cataclysm. </p><p> </p><p>“Now now, slithers, it’s not going to hurt you that much,” Chat Noir pressed his bo staff against Ophidian’s lyre. Souris multiplied himself and went to aid Ophidian. “Dude, don’t you know what cats do to mice?” Chat shifted his attention to the three mice themed heroes standing in front of him. He launched himself at one of the copies and used his cataclysm. Souris held back a scream as he felt a piece of himself disintegrate.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys!” Renard entered through the portal, “Wait what’s happening here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Chat Noir went crazy and attacked Ophidian,” Souris replied while his two duplicates and Ophidian restrained Chat Noir. Renard slowly pieced together what was happening. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s an illusion. A very solid one too.” The fox themed hero walked to where Chat Noir was thrashing against the heroes grip and pulled out his flute. The tip of it lit up orange<br/>
and Renard pointed at Chat Noir. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true!” Chat protested, but his protest fell on deaf ears as Renard was able to erase him. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the save.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I wasn't here sooner,” Renard apologized.  </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering what was taking you all so long,” Souris admitted. Renard’s eyes went wide as he remembered. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Lila. She’s here and she’s fighting Ladybug and Ikari. Peeka can’t help otherwise the portal would close.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come on, did you all really think the miraculous of illusion wouldn't catch onto an illusion? Also because its a bit of a subtle detail, the set of notes is what Lila (and Nathaniel) play on the flute to create illusions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You won’t win against me Ladybug!” Volpina roared triumphantly from the top of one of the balconies. Ladybug threw her yoyo through various illusions of previous akuma villains. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I've beaten you many times, Lila, this time will be no different,” Ladybug answered. Ikari was fighting Onii-Chan, her previously akumatized self. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re nothing more than a desperate teenager just begging for attention.” Volpina winced as she felt her strongest illusion get erased. However, she quickly regained her composure and faced the two heroines once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re wrong!” she roared, “I have power. I already have the students of Dunpoint at my beck and call, and with this, soon the rest of Paris will follow suit.” She released her akuma which was immediately caught by Ladybug. Lila pulled out the pin and put it on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that what I think it is?” Peeka questioned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That peacock miraculous,” Ikari gasped. Ladybug narrowed her eyes as Lila transformed into Mayura. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you were Mayura this whole time?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, this toy is new. But I’m already aware of how to use it.” She pulled out one of the feathers and turned it into an Amok. “Now, who to give this to…” Mayura looked around the courtyard until her eyes landed on a certain DJ hiding behind a statue recording. “Perfect.” She blew the feather at Nino, who scrambled to avoid it. Ladybug swung her yoyo at the DJ, pulling him away from the feather. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This wretch ruined my friend’s life,” he explained, “My classmates are not going to realize that unless I show them myself.” Ladybug threw her yoyo and caught the Amok. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nino… While your intentions are pure, it's too dangerous for you to be here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what about you, Marinette? You just got out of the hospital this morning.” he hissed under his breath. The heroine’s eyes went wide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alya told me.” Mayura was now engaging Ikari in a one vs one fight, blocking the dragon heroine’s strikes with her fan. Ladybug sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will talk about this later, just try to be careful and don’t do anything stupid.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same to you,” Nino smiled at her. Ladybug nodded in reply before going to assist Ikari. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladybug!” Peeka called out, “We have an idea!” Ladybug landed in front of the four heroes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, what’s your plan?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peeka, Renard and I are going to try to find Hawkmoth’s lair,” Ophidian began. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re going to throw me at Lila,” Souris continued. Ladybug raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How would that work?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to split myself so I’m tiny enough to go undetected by Lila. You swing your yoyo at her with mini me on it, and I’ll swipe the miraculous right off her. Lila will be normal so she won’t be able to do anything to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Except maybe step on you,” Peeka snickered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My strength remains the same while tiny, Peeka.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, if you’re okay with it, Souris, then let’s do it.” Souris nodded and began to multiply himself. “And you three,” Ladybug pulled out her communicator, “keep in touch, we’ll meet with you shortly.” The three heroes nodded and went through Peeka’s portal. Ladybug picked up the tiny Souris. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m set.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, then hang on tight!” <br/>---<br/>Peeka, Ophidian and Renard wandered through the manor. Butterflies were flying around everywhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought Hawkmoth could only akumatize one person at a time,” Peeka piped up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, this is new,” Ophidian agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe he just sent out the butterflies, and since no one’s akumatized, they’re just hanging out,” Renard suggested. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that’s the case, then we need to keep our emotions in check.” Renard and Peeka nodded in agreement. The three of them advanced to the first floor, where they discovered the gaping hole in the middle of the study. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened here?” Peeka wondered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we might have found the guy’s lair,” Renard answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only one way to find out!” Peeka jumped into the gaping hole, much to the two heroes' surprise.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she really just jump head first into a hole?” Renard questioned, exasperated. Ophidian sighed, but he was still smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The first time on the job can be a bit exciting. We just have to make sure that she doesn’t go too far without us.” Ophidian jumped after Peeka, followed by a hesitant Renard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, you’ve gotta see this!” Peeka called from the other side of the bridge. The two heroes ran up to the Horse themed hero and saw what she was looking at. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that Emilie Agreste?” Renard asked, his eyes never leaving the golden coffin. Ophidian paled at the body. Is she dead? Is he doing this for her? He wondered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Adrien’s dad is a necrophiliac; that's just disgusting,” Peeka muttured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peeka, she’s still alive. But we should probably tell Ladybug about this.” Renard nodded in agreement to Ophidian’s idea. The snake themed hero began to  try contact Ladybug, only to be cut off by a swarm of butterflies heading straight for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Voyage!” Peeka hollered. A portal opened beneath Ophidian and moved him away from the swarm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Peeka.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we might be closer,” Renard piped up as he used his flute to create a bottle of pesticide and sprayed it at the butterflies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“Is everything okay with you guys?”</i> Ladybug questioned through the communicator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re good," Ophidian answered, “and we found the way into Hawkmoth’s lair.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What?? Two chapters in one day??? Unbelievable! </p><p>Hope you all enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souris was nervous to say the least. This was the closest he’s ever been to a girl. Lila- or rather Mayura- had created a sentimonster of Chat Noir, who was now fighting the combined efforts of Ladybug and Ikari alongside his creator. It was hard to hang onto her while she was fighting. Currently, he was trying to unlatch the peacock miraculous from Mayura’s shirt. Ladybug landed a strong kick on the peacock themed villainess, which almost caused Souris to lose his footing as he crashed into Mayura. She suddenly stopped fighting and froze. <i>She realized I’m here. Crapcrapcrap-</i> </p><p> </p><p>“You should focus on the fight in front of you instead of some bug,” Ikari snatched her attention with a well-timed punch. Mayura shook her head and refocused on the dragon themed hero. </p><p> </p><p>“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir roared as he ran at Ladybug. Ladybug ducked as the sentimonster reached for her head. She’s really trying to kill me! Ladybug mentally exclaimed.  “That was a pretty lucky dodge, M’lady.” Before she could answer, her communicator beeped; but was instantly cut off. Luka. With renewed vigor, Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir’s cataclysm hand by the wrist. Just like in the heroes day parade illusion, she hugged Chat Noir closely and used his own destructive power against him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Chat,” she apologized as the sentimonster turned to ashes before her very eyes. Ladybug opened her communicator and called Ophidian.  “Everything okay with you guys?”  </p><p> </p><p><i>“Yeah, we’re good. And we found the way into Hawkmoth’s lair,”</i> Ophidian answered. Ladybug glanced over at where Ikari’s sword was caught in Mayura’s fan. </p><p> </p><p>“Good work you guys!” Ladybug was running towards the villainess, “We’ll be meeting with you guys shortly. In the meantime, try to scout out the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“Alright, be careful, Ladybug.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”  She kicked the fan out of Mayura’s grasp, sending Ikari’s sword flying into the air. Ikari leapt into the air to catch it just as Ladybug was fighting her hand to hand. Souris, meanwhile, was able to get himself to the brooch’s latch. Just as Mayura was about to swing at Ladybug, her transformation faded and the brooch fell to the floor. Lila scrambled to grab the brooch, only to feel cool metal being pressed into the back of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” Ikari growled. </p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Lila lashed out in frustration, “I thought these little toys can’t come off without the consent of the owner!” </p><p> </p><p>“And I thought you knew how to wield a miraculous,” Ikari swept Lila’s legs out from beneath her. “Only the ladybug and the black cat miraculous have that ability; because they are the most powerful.” Souris returned to his normal size and handed Ladybug the brooch. </p><p> </p><p>“Good job, Souris.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. But what do we do with her?” he gestured to Lila. </p><p> </p><p>“I would much love to be rid of her,” Ikari piped up, “but for now, maybe we could handcuff her to the gate?” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. But we need to be quick. Ophidian, Peeka and Renard have located the butterfly nest.” Souris’ eyes went wide with worry. </p><p> </p><p>“They didn't go in yet did they?” he questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“I told them to scout the place but otherwise, they won’t go in without us,” Ladybug reassured him. Ikari pulled out a pair of handcuffs much to the other two heroes' confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You said to handcuff her didn't you?” Ikari asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but where did you get the handcuffs?”</p><p> </p><p>“My mother insisted I have them on me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well that came in handy,” Souris stated.</p><p> </p><p>“And here I was about to use my lucky charm for it,” Ladybug muttered. “Alright, I’m going to call  Peeka and have her open a portal for us.” Souris nodded and went to help Ikari secure Lila. “Peeka, you there?” </p><p>-----<br/>
<i>“Peeka?”</i> Peeka ducked as another swarm of butterflies charged at her. The sheer amount of butterflies in the room was enough to obscure her vision of Ophidian and Renard.  <i>We really should not have split up</i>; she mentally scolded herself. “Peeka? Are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she grunted, “just a bit occupied,” she answered between breaths. “A bunch of butterfly swarms came at us and we got separated.” She could hear the sharp intake of breath from Ladybug. </p><p> </p><p><i>“Crap. Alright tell me where you are right now and we’ll head towards you guys.”</i>  Relief flooded Peeka’s veins. <i>She’s coming!</i> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, so you know the study? The one that has access to the whole security system and whatnot? Well there's a gaping hole in the floor and we jumped through it.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be there soon. Just don't think any negative thoughts, understand?”  <i>Marinette is a lot more serious as Ladybug.</i> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Ma’am!” Peeka fought with a renewed vigor. She created a portal beneath her and popped up on the other side of the corridor, by Emile’s grave. She found Renard nearby and tossed her horseshoe at some of the incoming butterflies. “Peekaboo!” Renard jumped but regained his composure upon seeing the horse themed heroine. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh good, you’re alright.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no way some butterflies are gonna get me for a third time,” Peeka smiled, “Ladybug is on her way here. Any word from Ophidian?”  Renard shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“None.” Peeka couldn’t help but worry for the snake themed hero. “But I know he can handle himself. He’s been doing the hero gig much longer than any of us, save Ladybug.”  </p><p> </p><p>“True.” Renard summoned an illusion of himself at the far side of the room. The butterflies instantly swarmed the illusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Now that they’re distracted, let's go find Ophidian.” The two heroes went towards the entrance of Hawkmoths lair, which was where they last saw the snake themed hero. Just as they were about to peek inside, someone placed their hand on Peeka’s shoulder. It took every fiber of her being to not scream. However, relief flooded her veins upon seeing<br/>
it was Ladybug. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys alright?” Renard nodded his head. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re good. But we haven’t found Ophidian yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what his name is?” a deep voice echoed. The five heroes turned to where Hawkmoth was standing in the middle of his lair, where he was holding Ophidian in a chokehold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment he saw the snake themed hero warding off a swarm of butterflies, Felix knew that Kagami got his message. </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien,” he whispered, “help me out of these restraints.” Adrien moved closer to his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“You literally made a hole in the floor and now you’re saying that you can’t destroy some chains?” </p><p> </p><p>“That last fight took up most of my energy,” Adrien explained, “My miraculous needs to recharge.” Felix sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you recharge it? Is there a plug somewhere?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do I look like a toy to you?” Plagg exited the ring and flew over to Felix. Felix’s eyes went wide upon seeing the kwami. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, in all honesty, yes.” he answered after regaining his composure. “How do you regain energy? We need to be quick about it before Hawkmoth is done disposing of Nathalie.” Plagg flew into Adrien’s pocket and pulled out a slice of Camembert. </p><p> </p><p>“Only through the best food ever made,” Plagg answered as he began munching on the cheese. </p><p> </p><p>“No wonder you always stink,” Felix turned towards Adrein, who turned red from embarrassment.  “Once your floating cat is done eating, you need to transform. The other heroes are already here.” For some odd reason, that caused Plagg to wolf down his Camembert even faster. Just as Plagg finished and Adrien was about to transform, Hawkmoth returned to the room.  There was a swarm of butterflies following him. Felix could make out the shape of a person inside the swarm. </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like someone got caught in my butterfly net.” Hawkmoth snapped his fingers and the butterflies dispersed, revealing a ready to fight Ophidian. “Shame you weren’t angry enough to let an akuma in; because what I am going to do to you pesky heroes will be much worse.” He grabbed the snake themed hero by the neck just as the other heroes entered his lair.<br/>
----<br/>
Ophidian was trying to pry the old man’s hand off of him. He saw from the corner of his eyes the horror struck expression etched on Ladybug’s face. He could feel his consciousness slowly slipping.  The butterflies Hawkmoth had released throughout the manor were now all concentrated in the lair. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s game over, Hawkmoth,” Ladybug advanced towards him. “This will be your only warning, hand over you miraculous and stop your attack on Paris.”  Hawkmoth couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll admit, I am impressed with your composure. However, you seem to forget, I can feel what you feel, Ladybug, I can feel that deep sense of fear you have for the hero in my grasp.” Hawkmoth tightened his grip on Ophidian. “Now, be a good little hero and give me your miraculous, otherwise your team will be short one team member.” Alarmingly, Ophidian went limp in the villains grasp. The butterflies were closing in on the team of heroes.  Ladybug immediately started to purify the butterflies because if one even touched her, she would get akumatized from how scared for her partner she was. Peeka threw her horseshoe right at the villains head, causing him to drop Ophidian, who was now on the ground, gasping for air. Hawkmoth glared at Peeka, who had a blinding grin on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoops, my hand slipped.” Ladybug took the opportunity and wrapped her yoyo around Hawkmoth’s torso.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not going to be that easy, Ladybug!” Hawkmoth broke free of the yoyo, pulled out his cane, and swung at Ladybug. Peeka made a portal beneath her and she popped up behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Peekaboo,” Ladybug smirked. Hawkmoth grabbed her yoyo before it wrapped around him and used it to send the heroine colliding into Peeka. Renard and Souris advanced on him next; Souris used his jump rope, wrapped it around Hawkmoth’s cane, and pulled it right out of his grasp. Renard summoned an illusion of a cage and dropped it on the villain, but the illusion was quickly dispersed once he summoned his cane to his side. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just like Thor’s hammer!” Renard exclaimed. Hawkmoth kicked Souris away from him before quickly turning to deflect a blow to the head from Renard’s flute. They pressed against each other until Hawkmoth overpowered Renard, pushing him away long enough to separate his cane into two pieces, its sword and sheath. Hawkmoth was about to stab Renard only for his hand to be wrapped by a whip. Ophidian pulled the villain towards him only to punch him back to where he was before. Ladybug and Peeka untangled themselves from Ladybug’s yoyo. Ladybug immediately began purifying the akumas that were surrounding them. Ophidian noticed the two blondes and went to free them from the chains. </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien, listen to me,” Ophidian began, “Peeka is going to teleport the two of you out of here. Once Felix is safe, you need to get back here as fast as possible with your cataclysm ready.” Adrien’s eyes widened in realization.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you-?” </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say that this isn’t our first try,” once the chains came loose, Ophindian called out to Peeka. </p><p> </p><p>“Now!” </p><p> </p><p>“Voyage!” Peeka created a portal beneath the two blondes, sending them outside the gaping hole in the study. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?! “ Hawkmoth roared at her. Soruis and Ikari were trying to disarm him.</p><p> </p><p>“I got them somewhere away from you,” she stuck her tongue out at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You insolent brat!” The butterfly themed villain jabbed his sheath into Souris, causing him to stumble backwards. Renard rushed to aid Souris just as Hawkmoth broke out of Ikari’s grasp. He rushed at Peeka ready to end her the same way he did Nathalie. She didn’t know why, but Peeka was frozen in fear. She could hear her teammates yelling for her to move and their footsteps moving towards them. </p><p> </p><p>“Lightning dragon mode!” Ikari became pure lightning and charged at the villain. She returned to her normal form just as Hawkmoth was sent flying into the wall. Renard, who was the closest to the wall, immediately pinned Hawkmoth to the ground. The butterfly themed villain desperately tried to wrestle his way out the hero’s grasp. That was when he noticed the butterfly-shaped scar on Renard’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what a surprise, <i>Nemesis,</i>” Hawkmoth growled. Renard paled at the name. “You revealed my spy and then had the nerve to try to stop me, after all I did to help you.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t help me,” he spat back, “You took advantage of my emotions and turned me into a villain!” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted justice for what Lila did to your little friend. Why should anyone get in the way of obstructing justice?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because, that’s not justice, its revenge. Just like how bringing your wife back would be reanimation, not resurrection.” Hawkmoth’s eyes widened, as did Ladybug’s, Souris’ and Ikari’s.</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder Lila decided to come after you,” he retorted upon regaining his composure, “You don’t know the consequences of your words. That’s why the people around you always end up suffering. Just like that girl at the docks and that boy in the park.” </p><p> </p><p>“They suffered because of your little puppet!” he finally roared. The butterflies began moving closer to the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Renard, you need to stay calm,” Souris called out, “He’s trying to provoke you!” Ladybug, who had been purifying most of the akumas, turned to the hero and villain. She threw her yoyo and caught most of the akumas while Souris tried to calm Renard down. Realizing the opening in front of him, Hawkmoth pushed the distracted Renard off of him and got off the ground. Before anyone could do anything, the butterfly themed villian’s sword was now flying through the air, straight towards Ladybug. The heroine didn’t notice the sword in time to block it. Fortunately, she didn’t need to; someone did it for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally, I was gonna write a failed attempt at getting Hawkmoth's miraculous. But it ended up WAY too dark for the flow of this story so I scrapped it. </p><p>But if you're still curious to what happened in the downfall timeline, I've included it below!</p><p>So pretty much, Lila would have escaped and ch*ked Nino to the point of unconsciousness before following the heroes to Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth would have seen her, and given her an akuma, turning her into Volpina once again (only this time, the illusions are tangible) and create illusions of Hawkmoth all around them.  Then she would take on Nathaniel (as he's the only one who could tell the difference.) </p><p>With the heroes unsure of which HM is real, they would have to fight them all. Everything is going well until Hawkmoth damages Aurore's miraculous. As a result, portals start to appear everywhere, narrowing the battlefield significantly. Kagami gets cornered, unarmed, and ends up going down swinging. Adrien freaks out at this and uses his cataclysm too early in order to free himself and Felix (who gets the heck out of there). He immediately hops into the fight and takes down a couple of HMs. However, his grief is too much and he ends up giving into an akuma, who willingly gives up his miraculous (In my story, Adrien is a dummy). Luka steps in to keep Evil!Adrien busy until Ladybug can purify the akuma. </p><p>Lila, meanwhile, uses her sharp tongue to get to Nathaniel and she k*lls him while he's raging. Marc sees this and steps in to avenge Nathaniel, only to get tag teamed by Lila and a Hawkmoth. Aurore doesn't get k*lled by a HM, instead, she ends up unable to move due to damaged miraculous sickness (so the same state Emilie is in). </p><p>Hawkmoth gloats at Ladybug ("Look around you! you and Viperion are the last two left! Though it won't stay like that for long!") and when she realizes what has happened, she surrenders the miraculous to spare Luka from the same fate (as now Lila and Evil!Adrien were fighting him and the odds were not good). Hawkmoth takes the miraculous, puts it on, and then does what he had always wanted to: destroy ladybug. Luka scrambles away from the two villans and activates second chance just as the world was swallowed in red and black light.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is kinda short but the last chapter is very long soo enjoy!</p><p>I'm thinking to put the final chapter up tomorrow or tuesday! lemme know which one you all want!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix and Chat Noir sprinted out of the manor only to find Nino arguing with Lila, who was now cuffed to the gate. The both of them noticed the blonde’s presence, but only one of them was happy about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Felix! Glad you made it out,” Nino greeted him then turned to the feline hero. “Thanks for rescuing him, dude!”  </p><p> </p><p>“It was mainly Ladybug and Peeka who rescued him,” he answered sheepishly, “But right now, you need to contact the authorities.” Nino paled at the implication of that statement. </p><p> </p><p>“Did Ladybug...lose?” Lila’s eyes shone with hopefulness that she did. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a twat,” Felix rolled his eyes, “They’re all still fighting in there. But should the fight end, they can’t exactly leave him there now can they?” </p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Nino pulled out his cellphone and called 112. “Wait, where’s Adrien?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Felix grumbled as Chat Noir leaped back into the mansion, “He went to confront his father.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”<br/>
-----</p><p>“Well look what the cat dragged in,” Hawkmoth smirked. Chat Noir stood in front of Ladybug protectively, the remains of Hawkmoths cane piling on the ground below him. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Ladybug?” he asked. The spotted heroine nodded in response. This was the most serious she had ever seen her partner. But then again, she would be pretty angry if her dad turned out to be Paris’ greatest supervillain. Thankfully she had finally finished purifying the last of the akumas.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks, Chat.” The two of them turned to where Ophidian and Souris were fighting Hawkmoth via hand to hand. “Now that you’re here, I can do my plan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to give him what he wants.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Ladybug pulled out the Lucky Charm she had summoned; a miraculous box. </p><p> </p><p>“I need you and Ophidian to distract him.” Chat Noir looked at Ladybug hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about this M’lady?” </p><p> </p><p>“Positive. Don’t hesitate to use your cataclysm on the sheath; it’s just as sharp as the sword.” Chat Noir  nodded and went to assist Ophidian since Souris was sent crashing into Renard. Ladybug went up to the pair of them and told them the next part of the plan. Souris began to clone himself while Renard got to work on the illusions. “Peeka,” she called out. The horse themed hero appeared near her in a second. </p><p> </p><p>“Have a plan?” Ladybug nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“When you see Marinette, you need to teleport me out of Hawkmoth’s sight.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okie dokie!” </p><p> </p><p>“And how can I assist?” Ikari spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s gonna get very mad very quickly; so you’re going to need to be ready to render him completely immobilized.” </p><p> </p><p>“Understood.” Ladybug walked to where the two heroes were keeping Hawkmoth busy. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough!” she barked. The three of them stopped fighting and turned towards Ladybug. “I didn’t know the reasoning behind your actions until Renard spoke up earlier. But after some thinking, I understand why you’re doing this. I know the pain of losing someone you love. Which is why,” Ladybug pulled out the miraculous box, “I surrender.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GUYS GALS AND NON-BINARY PALS!! I PRESENT TO YOU THE FINAL CHAPTER OF LESSONS WORTH LEARNING!! </p><p>This is very exciting for me and I thank you for all the support and kudos! </p><p>I might go back and edit the chapters for clarity and canon compliance (but then again im a bit lazy) </p><p>Anyways, here we are.... the finale to end all finales! The Final chapter of Lessons Worth Learning!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawkmoth felt like a kid at the candy store. <i>Finally.</i> He would see Emilie again, his broken heart and family could finally be repaired. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you see things my way, Ladybug.” he smiled at the heroine. Ladybug reached for her earrings and took them off. Her transformation dropped, revealing the designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chat Noir’s jaw dropped. </p><p> </p><p>“Marinette… You’re Ladybug?” he croaked out. Marinette looked at Chat Noir and nodded. She advanced towards Hawkmoth and held out the miraculous box. Hawkmoth was so mesmerized by the earrings now finally being in his possession, that he didn’t notice the three tiny mice sneak their way towards the pin. Renard smirked as Hawkmoth grabbed the earrings. Tikki appeared before him, her eyes wide with fear. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, all I need is your miraculous, Chat Noir. Then our family will be whole again.” Chat Noir hesitantly reached for his ring. Just as it was about to come off his finger, the earrings, Marinette and Tikki faded back into nonexistence. </p><p> </p><p>“Psych,” Renard teased. Hawkmoth’s pin practically sprung off of him and landed in the hands of a fully grown Souris. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Hawkmoth, now Gabriel Agreste, broke out of the two heroes' grasp and lunged at Souris. However, he was met with a barrier of water. He turned to where Ikari had activated her water dragon ability. The barrier continued to close in on Gabriel until he was no longer able to move.  Ladybug hopped through the portal Peeka created and walked over to the entrapped villain.</p><p> </p><p>“Checkmate, Hawkmoth.”<br/>
----<br/>
It took 5 police officers to get Gabriel Agreste into the police car. It took twice as many to get Lila to comply. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear, Ladybug,” she shrieked, “I will be back. And when I’m finally free, the first thing I’m gonna do is destroy you and everything you love!” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up already,” Peeka and Nino retorted in unison. The two of them looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Nathalie and Emilie were both being loaded into an ambulance via stretcher, but only one of them was covered with a tarp. Felix and Adrien were being looked over by an EMT while they answered the police’s questions.  Once the EMT gave them the all clear, Adrien went straight to Ladybug. </p><p> </p><p>“Ma- Ladybug!” the spotted heroine (who had been dealing with the press alongside the rest of the miraculous team) turned towards him. “I wanted to thank you, for rescuing Felix and I,” he leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “And I’m sorry for not sticking up for you when you needed it, Marinette.” Ophidian noticed the two of them and directed the press’ attention away from Ladybug. Ladybug nodded in gratitude before taking Adrien somewhere more private.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, an apology doesn’t solve everything, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you know what happens now right?” Adrien looked at Ladybug in confusion until it clicked in his mind what she was referring to.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladybu- Marinette, don’t do this to me, please.” Ladybug sighed and stretched out her palm. </p><p> </p><p>“As the guardian of the miraculous, I hereby revoke the ring of the black cat.” The ring magically came off of Adrien and landed in Ladybug's palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, please! I’m sorry! I promise I won’t be silent anymore! I won’t lie to protect myself anymore!” Unbeknownst to both of them, Felix had walked over to where they were talking. He found himself smirking as he finally admitted what he’s done. </p><p> </p><p>“Then prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Prove to me and the rest of us that you’ll stay true to your word and earn your miraculous back.” Adrien looked like he was about to start crying. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear, I’ll be the best person I can possibly be. Thanks for giving me a chance,” just as he was about to hug the spotted heroine, Felix cleared his throat and made himself known. Ladybug was internally relieved for his interruption. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt whatever is going on here but we need to go. We have to stay with Aunt Emilie until my mother gets here,” he told his cousin. Adrien nodded and with one last wave, he parted from Ladybug and followed his cousin into the ambulance.<br/>
----<br/>
Marinette took her seat next to Nathaniel, the both of them practically bursting with excitement. It had been a week since Hawkmoth’s defeat. Felix’s mother had taken residence in the mansion and guardianship over Adrien. She was quite surprised when he came out and told her that he was the troublemaker all this time. Needless to say, Felix got a huge apology after that. As for Adrien, he was sent to a boarding school outside of Paris; this school specialized in behavior reform. </p><p> </p><p>Lila had been found guilty of aiding a terrorist and attempted murder and ended up getting sent to a juvenile detention center. Once she turned 18, she would be transferred into an actual prison. </p><p> </p><p>But today was the day Marinette and Nathaniel were the most excited about; the day where the rest of their classmates would be facing their consequences. For the most part, none of them knew about Lila; because the news had yet to be released. Felix and Nino walked into the classroom and took the two seats in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>“The officers are downstairs talking with principal Damocles and your parents.” Felix informed the pair. Marinette nodded and spared a glance at her classmates. Since Lila’s arrest, most of them have left her alone. Juleka had come up to her earlier, her eyes red and puffy, and apologized to the bluenette. It was a surprise, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. Mme. Bustier walked into the classroom with two officers trailing behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” Sabrina spoke up, “What’s wrong?” Officer Raincomprix couldn’t look his daughter in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Class, if I may have your attention,” Mme Bustier began, “These officers need to talk to all of you.” Officer Raincomprix took center stage and began to address the class. </p><p> </p><p>"Could Alya Cesaire and Kim Chien Le please step forwards," he demanded. Alya and Kim nervously made their way to the front of the classroom. "You both are under arrest for attempted manslaughter, harassment, and assault and battery." The class went wild with outrage and shock as the officers placed handcuffs on the two students. </p><p> </p><p>"What?!" </p><p> </p><p>"They never hurt anyone!" </p><p> </p><p>"Is this some kind of a joke?" </p><p> </p><p>“Another person’s life is no joking matter, and Ms. Cesaire actually has two counts of assault against her,” Officer Raincomprix continued.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about? Alya has never hurt anyone!” Rose piped up. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell that to Marc,” Nathaniel glared at the journalist, who went pale, “He almost lost his entire career because of her and she pushed him down the stairs.” </p><p> </p><p> “Uh, yeah that pretty much covers the other count of assault. As for the rest of you, this class will be undergoing investigations until further notice. We have reports of harassment, cyberbullying, and most recently, failure of performing duty to rescue.” </p><p> </p><p>“Duty to rescue who?” Alix questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“Have any of you checked the news recently?” Felix asked. The class simultaneously pulled out their phones and were surprised to see Nadja Chamack talking about their class. </p><p> </p><p>“An anonymous source submitted this video, taken last week, of an entire class at College Dunpoint beating up a fellow classmate and then tossing her into the water.” Nadja was struggling to not get angry in front of the camera, but her anger was just radiating off of her. </p><p> </p><p>“The class in question has been known for numerous akumatizations of its students and even their teacher. The victim in this beating is one of two people that have not ever been akumatized. Additionally, according to a firsthand witness, they heard their reasoning was to avenge their fellow classmate, Lila Rossi, who we mentioned earlier was revealed to be working for Hawkmoth-”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?” the class roared. Felix was quaking with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“-according to the witness, the victim was accused of injuring Lila Rossi to the point where she required hospitalization-” </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! Okay sure, we didn’t know she worked for Hawkmoth, but neither did Marinette! She  put her in the hospital first!” Alya protested, “If you need evidence of that, then check my blog. I literally interviewed the victim.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the Ladyblog, right?” Officer Raincomprix pulled out his phone. “Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me. The Ladyblog has been given a cease and desist order because of the libel and slander posted on there. You should be grateful that some of the people you posted about chose not to press charges.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! That-that’s my life’s work!” Alya’s statements became incomprehendable as she broke down in sobs. The second officer escorted Alya and Kim out of the room and into a police car. </p><p> </p><p>“At least you can be with your best friend Lila again,” Nathaniel muttered. Marinette heard him and suppressed the urge to die of laughter. However, some giggles escaped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, Nathaniel,” Mme Bustier had heard them whispering, “This isn’t something you should find amusing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette Dupain Cheng and Nathaniel Kurtzberg,” the officer looked towards them, “You two are excused. Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng are waiting downstairs.” The two of them and Felix packed their things and headed for the door. “Hold it! I didn’t excuse you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just got here last week; the day after the incident in question to be precise. My enrollment form should be enough evidence of that,” the blond handed the officer his form. Once he went over it, he excused Felix as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh by the way,” Marinette said before heading out the door, “I’m withdrawing from this school. And as for you Mme. Bustier, expect a call from the school board.” The teacher’s eyes went wide with fear, “I hope you all learned a lesson from this. Au revoir forever!” she slammed the door shut behind her. The three of them went downstairs to where her parents, Marc and Aurore were waiting. </p><p> </p><p>“Took you all long enough! At this rate, we’re gonna be late for the orientation!” Aurore playfully scolded them. The five of them had withdrawn from the school and were transferring to Kagami’s school; a private one that had a huge focus on the arts.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but the opportunity to see their reactions was too good to pass up,” Nathaniel answered. </p><p> </p><p>“I may or may not have the whole thing on video,” Felix smirked. Aurore squealed and snatched the phone out of Felix’s hands before he could do anything. “And you were barking at us for being late,” he muttered.  Luka and Kagami were waiting for them outside the building. </p><p> </p><p>“I take it that everything went as planned?” Luka asked. Kagami went over to Felix, who was trying to get his phone back from Aurore. The two of them became very good friends following the battle against Hawkmoth. Marinette was sure they would be a great couple one day.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much,” Marinette answered, “Oh! Speaking of plans, are we still on for our date tonight?” Ironically, the both of them confessed their feelings at the same time. They had been at Andre’s ice cream cart the day after Hawkmoth’s defeat and realized that their ice creams complimented each other. Marinette and Luka returned to the bakery that evening to be met with Mr. Dupain towering over them, waiting to give the guitarist the talk.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Luka smiled then proceeded to kiss Marinette on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Ew, get a room,” Nathaniel teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Get some confidence and confess,” Marinette shot back. The redhead turned as red as his hair, but thankfully, Marc was there to comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re so mean to me, Marc.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright,” he patted him on the back, “If it makes you feel better, I still can’t man up to confess my feelings either.” Aurore stopped taunting Felix to stare at the both of them in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“Are they serious right now?” she asked. Felix snatched his phone back and resumed his conversation with Kagami. “Are they actually being serious right now?” Marinette and Luka both started laughing at the blonde’s reaction.  </p><p> </p><p>Together, the seven of them walked away from the school and never looked back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A/N--Surprise!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone! I wanted to once again thank you all for the praises and Kudos I got from Lessons Worth Learning. It meant the world to me!!!!! Now for the reason I made this A/N.....</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>I made a spinoff to this story!!!!!!! Just click the next work button and you'll head straight there! If that doesn't work, its called What Comes Next! So be sure to check it out!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>